You are My Devil, Love Me
by Ai Naru-Chan
Summary: Namaku Naruto. Aku hidup sebatang kara di usiaku yang baru 18 tahun. Aku punya keinginan, membunuh orang telah membunuh seluruh keluargaku tepat di ulang tahunku yang ke 17. Ulang tahun yang harusnya menjadi momen terindah bagiku, berubah menjadi petaka. Ulang tahunku yang harusnya penuh tawa, berubah penuh darah dan jerit kesakitan. Ulang tahun yang tak terlupakan bukan?
1. Chapter 1

Namaku Naruto. Aku hidup sebatang kara di usiaku yang baru 18 tahun. Aku punya keinginan, membunuh orang telah membunuh seluruh keluargaku tepat di ulang tahunku yang ke 17. Ulang tahun yang harusnya menjadi momen terindah bagiku, berubah menjadi petaka. Ulang tahunku yang harusnya penuh tawa, berubah penuh darah dan jerit kesakitan. Ulang tahun yang tak terlupakan bukan?

This is fanfic pertama aku di Fandom ini.. buat para senpai mohon bimbingannya..

Story Begin

Angin bergerak bersemilir. Membelah langit-langit kota malam yang seakan tak pernah tertidur. Membawa butir-butir debu yang mengganggu kehidupan dan berlalu beterbangan. Angin malam yang seakan tak peduli dengan setiap sosok yang di laluinya yang telah mengkeret karena dinginnya suhu di bulan desember. Tak peduli seberapa erat mantel-mantel bulu itu dilekatkan pada tubuh, udara dingin yang kejam terus menusuk pada setiap orang yang terus berlalu lalang pada malam yang telah larut ini.

Begitu pula dengan sosok pemuda yang melangkahkan kakinya yang terseok-seok di dalam gang sempit di New York, kota sibuk di negara adidaya ini. Anak-anak rambutnya menari-nari mengiringi langkahnya yang tertatih. Sementara tangannya sibuk menggenggam belanjaan yang baru saja di belinya dari supermarket. Ia mendekap erat kertas belanjaannya seakan itu adalah benda berharga dalam hidupnya. Tentu saja, karena ini adalah penyambung hidupnya.

Laki-laki itu terlihat begitu lusuh, wajah tampannya terlihat kumal. Menyembunyikan seluruh pesonanya dalam ukiran debu-bebu kotor yang memenuhi wajah indahnya. Sesekali umpatan kecil keluar dari mulut kecilnya kala angin malam menerjangnya lebih hebat lagi, tak peduli tubuh ringkihnya yang sudah tak kuat lagi menahan dingin.

Butiran kapas kecil nan dingin berjatuhan, menebar kebahagiaan kecil bagi beberapa orang tapi tidak dengan lelaki ringkih itu. Ia mengumpat sejadi-jadinya. Tak bisakah tuhan mengurangi sedikit saja penderitaannya? Lelaki itu berlari dan terus berlari, mengabaikan beberapa supir taksi yang menghentikan taksinya berharap lelaki itu mau menaiki kendaraan itu. Seolah tak peduli ia terus menembus salju, karena memang ia tak punya cukup uang untuk membayar taksi yang berhenti itu.

Langkahnya terhenti pada sebuah apartement sederhana dan terlihat sedikit tidak terurus. Dari pada di sebut apartemen, tempat itu lebih menyerupai flat bobrok yang tak lagi terawat. Penerangannya yang minim dan hanya menggunakan lampu pijar lima watt, membuat suasana tampak remang-remang di sekitar apartemen kecilnya. Lelaki itu masuk dan terus berjalan menaiki lantai dua, dan berhenti tepat di pintu kamar no 13. Tepat pada pintu yang berwarna coklat tua terdapat ukiran nama Uzumaki Naruto, yang menandakan bahwa ialah pemilik apartement itu.

Dalam ruangan itu ia tak lagi merasakan udara tak lagi sedingin suhu diluar, meski ia tak punya pemanas ruangan, tapi setidaknya ia merasa hangat di sini. Ia pun meletakkan barang-barangnya di atas meja dapurnya. Ia membuka sarung tangan yang sedari tadi membungkus tangannya, dan mengambil sepotong roti prancis, menggigitnya dengan penuh nafsu seakan ia sudah lama tak merasakan roti tersebut masuk melalui kerongkongannya. Setitik air mata mengalir dipipi pemuda itu, mengikis sedikit debu yang menempel dipipinya. Menampakan warna putih dari kulitnya yang tetap terlihat halus meski berdebu.

Ia teringat akan masa lalu, dulu ia tak begini. Dulu ia tak pernah makan sendiri. Dulu ia tak tak pernah bekerja hanya untuk mendapatkan beberapa roti memasuki mulutnya dan mengisi perut kecilnya. Ia hanya perlu belajar dan bermain dan semua kebutuhanya sudah tersedia. Tak peduli betapapun sulitnya, para pelayan pasti akan membuatkan semua makanan yang ingin dimakannya.

Dulu ia tak pernah makan malam selarut ini, dulu ia tak pernah makan sendiri pada malam-malam dingin seperti ini. Semua terasa hangat. Setiap jam tujuh ia akan berada di meja makan yang mewah bersama kedua orang tuanya, tak peduli sesibuk apa mereka dengan bisnisnya, mereka selalu pulang menemani putra tunggalnya untuk makan malam. Dan pada musim dingin, pemanas ruangan sudah di stel untuk menghangatkan ruangan.

Air mata itu terus mengalir, pemuda itu tak pernah melupakan tragedi dan mimpi buruk itu. Semua berubah dalam satu malam. Satu malam yang begitu menghancurkannya. Satu malam yang mengubah segalanya. Satu malam yang merenggut semuanya darinya. Malam yang terus menghantuinya sejak saat itu dan mengejarnya seperti mimpi buruk yang hidup dan berjalan, mengejarnya tak peduli apapun yang terjadi pada ia telah lelah menghadapinya.

"Arrggghhhh..." Pekikan pilu keluar dari bibirnya. Tak peduli apakah tetangganya akan terganggu karena pekikannya. Matanya melotot tak percaya dengan kenyataan yang terjadi padanya. Roti yang tadi digigitnya jatuh tak berdaya di atas lantai. Air matanya mengalir deras dan dadanya terasa sesak.

"Oh, Tuhan kenapa kau melakukan hal ini padaku? Apakah kau menuntutku karena kebahagiaanku yang terlalu banyak di masalalu?" teriaknya dalam kesendirian. Ia terus berteriak dan memaki entah pada siapa. Ia bagai orang gila, dalam setiap malam yang ia lalui ketika ia mengingat masa lalu.

"APA INI ADIL UNTUKKU?" teriaknya lagi. Ia menarik rambutnya dan membuat beberapa helai mahkota cokelatnya berjatuhan. Tertarik dari akarnya dan ia tak peduli dengan sakitnya.

"Akan kutemukan, akan kutemukan ... haha, akan aku temukan siapa yang telah melakukannya... lalu akan kubuat ia juga merasakan apa yang aku rasakan... bahkan lebih parah dari ini... haha... ya.." gumamnya di sela tangisnya, dan tawa yang begitu mengerikan keluar dari sela-sela giginya yang putih dan rapi.

"Kau ingin aku membantumu?" ujar sebuah suara, lembut namum menyeramkan. Kengerian yang seakan menghancurkan dengan keindahan dan pesona yang memabukkan. Suara yang penuh jebakan.

"Siapa kau?" tanya pemuda itu, tak gentar sedikit pun pada suara itu.

"Aku adalah iblis, aku akan membantumu dan menuruti segala keinginanmu" jawab suara itu penuh bujukkan. Sarat akan rayuan yang akan melenakan si pemuda.

"Lalu, apa yang harus ku berikan padamu sebagai balasan untukmu" jawab pemuda itu.

"Kau, aku ingin kau. Tubuh dan jiwamu. Serahkan padaku seutuhnya dan aku akan membantumu dalam setiap urusanmu" jawab sang suara.

"Kalau begitu, tunduklah padaku Iblis. Bantu aku balas dendam pada orang yang telah menghancurkan keluargaku. Bantu aku kembalikan kehidupanku yang dulu. Dan akan kuserahkan tubuh dan jiwaku padamu"

"Kau telah bersumpah padaku Uzumaki Naruto. Dan mulai hari ini aku Uchiha Sasuke adalah iblismu" dan sesosok kupu-kupu hitam muncul di hadapan pemuda bernama Naruto itu. Terbang dengan cepat dan menyusup ke dalam mantel dan bajunya. Ia merasakan seakan ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada dada sebelah kirinya. Dengan sangat cepat tangan kecil Naruto melepaskan bajunya. Dan ia melihat ukiran kupu-kupu hitam yang cantik terlukis tepat pada bagian kulit dimana seharusnya jantungnya berada di dalamnya.

"Itu adalah tanda perjanjian bahwa kau adalah milikku. Ya akulah iblis kupu-kupu hitam" ucap sebuah suara. Dan Naruto menoleh, ia dapati seorang lelaki tinggi pucat tengah berdiri di hadapannya. Rambut keperakan dan wajah tirusnya yang menegaskan wajah tampannya. Untuk sesaat Naruto terpesona pada sosok lelaki di hadapannya. Tangannya terulur untuk menyentuk lelaki di hadapannya.

"Uchiha Sasuke–" Lirih Naruto saat menempelkan kedua tangannya pada wajah Sasuke.

Naruto tidak mengerti, atau ia memang terlalu bodoh dengan semua situasi. Semua terasa aneh dan sedikit menjengkelkan bagi dirinya. Ia tak tahu apa yang sudah ia lakukan, dan kini semua telah terjadi. Mungkin Naruto harus memeriksa kondisi kejiwaannya apakah ia sudah tidak waras atau mungkin terlalu banyak berhalusinasi. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa menerima atau melihat sesosok laki-laki yang tak tahu dari mana datangnya dan kini sudah berada di hadapannya. Atau lebih tepatnya sedang meringkuk di sofa ruang tamunya. Dan ia lebih mengutuk dirinya karena sempat terpesona pada mahluk berkulit putih pucat yang mengaku dirinya adalah sosok iblis kupu-kupu hitam. Oh God, yang benar saja, Naruto adalah laki-laki dan iblis itu pun ia rasa memiliki kelamin yang sama dengannya.

Dalam hidupnya Naruto tak pernah terlalu percaya akan hal gaib. Ia tak pernah percaya bahwa Iblis atau malaikat itu ada, atau setidaknya mereka tak pernah menampakkan wujudnya pada manusia. Lalu kini ia melihat ada iblis tampan berwajah kelam namun pucat di hadapannya, sekali lagi meringkuk di sofanya.

Naruto tak tahu, sudah berapa lama ia mengamati mahluk bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu sambil berdiri seolah mematung. Naruto tak sadar bahwa ia telah mengamati terlalu lama. Tak menyadari bahwa kini sebuah senyum tak seimbang tengah terpasang di wajah sang Iblis dengan mata tetap terpejam. Dengan gerakan tiba-tiba sang Iblis menghilang dari sofanya dan tiba-tiba sudah berada di hadapannya dengan ekspresi seperti bayi nan sangat menggoda. Ekspresi lugu dengan wajah tak berdosa yang sangat tak pantas bila ditunjukkan oleh sang Iblis Kupu-kupu.

"Mengamatiku Naruto" ujarnya dengan suara kekanak-kanakan yang menggoda. Tak lupa sebuah senyuman manis yang membuat kedua matanya membentuk lengkungan garis yang indah. Sungguh innocent dan membuat Naruto lupa bahwa sosok di hadapannya adalah seorang Iblis.

"Aku hanya tak percaya kalau aku bisa melihat dan bertemu dengan sosok Iblis sepertimu. Kukira Iblis itu menyeramkan dan sangat buruk. Tapi kau ..." Naruto memandang pada mata hitam kecokelatan di hadapannya dan lanjut berkata "tampan dan menggemaskan" ucapnya.

"Tidurlah Naruto, kukira kau mulai tak waras karena pertemuan kita yang mendadak ini dan juga besok akan menjadi hari yang sangat melelahkan. Kita akan berusaha mendapatkan kembali kehidupanmu. Setidaknya yang jauh lebih layak dari tempat buruk ini" ucap sang Iblis dan mengelus rambut pirang Naruto.

"Kurasa, dari segi fisik aku jauh lebih tua darimu untuk kau perlakukan seperti ini Uchiha" ucap Naruto sambil menggerutu menuju sarangnya yang nyaman, dan tentu saja dengan Sasuke yang setia mengekorinya.

"Sasuke, panggil aku Sasuke. Well, sejurnya nama Sasuke terdengar lebih cocok di New York city. Dan soal usia, aku ratusan tahun lebih tua darimu" lelaki bernama Sasuke itu merangkul pundak Naruto, memberikan kesan mereka sudah lama saling mengenal.

"Oh, kalau begitu Can I call you grandfather, ?" terselip nada menyindir dari bibir tipis merah jambu Naruto. Sebersit perasaan lucu menggelitik perutnya saat mengucapkan kata Grandfather.

"Well, terserah kau saja. I only your buttler, my master" mata Sasuke berkilat tajam menampilkan warna kemerahan gelap dari kedua matanya. Mempesona, kilatan merah darah yang sangat mempesona. Dan sekali lagi Naruto jatuh jauh kedalam mata sang Iblis

Ranjang Naruto sangat kecil untuk ukuran tubuh dua laki-laki dewasa seperti ia dan Sasuke. Tentu saja, ranjang yang seharusnya merupakan single bad itu terpaksa menerima beban tambahan tubuh seorang lagi.

"Sebelum kau tertidur, katakan padaku apa yang ingin kau dapatkan untuk hari esok" ucap sebuah suara khas lelaki yang dalam dan penuh kelembutan. Seperti sebuah nyanyian selamat malam yang menggoda yang di lantunkan oleh iblisnya.

"Aku ingin mendapatkan kembali rumah dan hartaku, segala sesuatu yang seharusnya diwariskan padaku, namun di ambil alih oleh pamanku. Padahal dulu ia adalah paman yang baik, dia sering mengunjungi kami dan membawakanku beberapa hadiah yang sangat menarik" Mata Naruto menerawang kosong, mengingat kembali pada masa lalunya selalu membuatnya kehilangan sebahagian hatinya untuk kesekian kalinya. Tiap bagian tubuhnya tertingal disana seperti serpihan-serpihan yang tak berbentuk karena berkelana pada setiap kepingan masalalunya.

"Apakah pamanmu itu yang membunuh keluargamu? Jika memang dia yang saat ini mengambil harta keluargamu, bukankah sangat tepat bila kita menduganya begitu?"

"Awalnya aku juga berpikir demikian, dan aku tahu itu bukan dia. Aku sudah menyelidinya dan pembunuhnya sama sekali bukan dari keluargaku. Entah itu rekan kerja atau saingan bisnis keluargaku, kurasa merekalah tersangkanya."

"Baiklah, besok kita akan rebut kembali milikmu, dan ku harap kau siap dengan bayaranku" suara rendah Sasuke mengejutkan Naruto. Tak sadar jika saat ini ia tengah berbaring di ranjang dan berada dalam pelukan Sasuke, atau tepatnya salah satu tangan Sasuke di pinggangnya.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Naruto bingung, berusaha menyingkirkan lengan tan di tubuhnya dan berpaling dari lelaki yang kini bertelanjang dada di hadapannya. Well, Naruto pikir, mungkin iblis ini tak terlalu merasakan dinginnya udara di bulan desember.

"Kau tahu bayaranku, aku tak butuh uang, makanan, atau apapun itu. Setiap iblis itu memakan jiwa manusia, semakin kelam semakin baik. Dan khusus untuk iblis sepertiku aku memiliki satu lagi syarat khusus. Dan sialnya kau, kau harus memenuhinya karena telah membuat kontrak denganku. I want your body too, Mr. Uzumaki" suara Sasuke terdengar begitu seduktif dan menggoda. Seolah suara itu hanya di ciptakan untuk menggoda. Well, dia Iblis, tentu saja semua yang ada pada dirinya dibuat untuk menggoda. Oh bodohnya kau Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto merona merah. Menyesal telah bertanya, dan mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang bereaksi seperti anak perempuan baru matang yang di goda lawan jenisnya. Ia mengutuk dirinya yang tak bereaksi seperti lelaki seharusnya.

"Well, maksudmu? We will make in love, right?" Wajah bersemburat merah jambu itu ia palingkan dari lelaki pucat yang entah kenapa tak henti-hentinya menelusuri dalamnya mata Naruto.

"Tentu saja. Aku tak masalah bila kau pria, selagi masih aku yang diatas. Pria atau wanita kurasa sama saja. Tentu kau tak lupa aku ini iblis bukan? Perbuatan dosa apapun itu terasa indah bagiku" Sasuke mengatakan hal itu seolah semuanya adalah hal yang mudah. Well, dosa memang hal mudah bagi mahkluk seperti Sasuke.

"Sasuke, kau tahu aku masih normal. Dan aku tak pernah berhubungan dengan lelaki manapun sebelumnya" Lelaki itu memaki iblis di hadapannya. Tak habis pikir, kenapa ia harus terjebak membuat sebuah perjanjian dengan iblis mesum seperti Sasuke. Oh, fucking damn! Hidupnya benar-benar sial.

"Well, aku yang akan mengajarimu kalau begitu. Dan harus kau ingat Mr. Uzumaki, kau juga tak pernah berhubungan dengan wanita manapun sebelumnya. Jadi kita tak tahu apakah kau itu normal. Tapi, setelah ini aku jamin kau akan jadi slash_er_ bersamaku" jarak wajah Sasuke semakin merapat setiap kalimatnya berakhir. Menghapus celah antara wajahnya dengan Naruto, menghalangi bahkan secercah angin yang hendak berhembus. Menghantarkan nafas yang hangat dan menggelitik bulu-bulu halus di pipi Naruto yang merah jambu. Terpesona akan wajah Naruto yang terlihat seperti gadis perawan yang polos dan mengemaskan, Sasuke tergoda untuk mencicipi pipi tan merona tersebut. Di kecupnya kedua pipi Naruto dengan sangat perlahan, dan dengan senyum iblis yang tersampir di bibir tebalnya, ia merasa menang. Terlebih mendengar detak jantung Naruto yang sudah hampir berhenti hanya karena sebuah kecupan di pipi.

"Ternyata, kau memang masih perawan Uzumaki Naruto" ejeknya. Naruto hanya diam dan mengambil seluruh selimut mereka, menyelimuti dirinya sendiri dalam sebuah kepompong selimut.

"Good night baby, have a nice dream my litle doll" dan malam ini berakhir dengan senyum iblis yang terkembang mempesona di wajah Sasuke.

Read and Review please


	2. Chapter 2

Sebelumnya aku mau minta maaf dulu, karena udah salah ngepos FF ini di Screenplay. Ketahuan deh saya newbie yang nggak berpengalaman. Maafkan saya reader semua. Sekarang saya akan post di tempat yang benar.

Semoga kali ini nggak ada yang salah,

Happy reading ya...

Berkas-berkas cahaya yang lembut menerobos masuk melalui celah-celah ventilasi. Serpihan debu terlihat menari-menari dalam pancaran sinar yang bagai lampu sorot yang menerangi ruangan suram di sudut kota new york. Hembusan nafas yang teratur si pemuda blonde menjadi melodi yang indah untuk mengawali hari ini.

Akhir desember yang beku, bersama cahaya angin musim dingin dengan lancangnya menerobos masuk apartemen tua tanpa pemanas ruangan itu. Si pemuda blonde yang terlelap pun semakin mengeratkan selimut lusuh yang melekat pada tubuh ringkihnya. Berusaha menyamankan dan menghangatkan diri, seperti seekor anak kucing yang kedinginan.

Sang pemuda lusuh bergerak-gerak gelisah karena rasa dingin yang tak kunjung menghilang, padahal ia sudah mengeratkan selimutnya. Berusaha semampunya agar tetap hangat meski itu mustahil jika hanya menggunakan selimut tipis tanpa ada penghangat ruangan di apartemen itu. Ah, bodohnya dia.

"ARGHH, DAMN!" makinya dan melempar selimut tipis yang jadi tempat bernaungnya. "Brengsek, bahkan untuk tidur lebih lama saja aku tidak bisa" Makinya menghancurkan pagi yang damai di apartemennya.

"Kau berisik sekali Naruto" ucap sasuke yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan naruto. Kemunculan sasuke cukup mengejutkan naruto. Siapa yang tidak akan terkejut, saat terbangun dengan terpaksa karena udara dingin, kini ia harus melihat seorang laki-laki mengejutkannya hanya dengan memakai celana panjang tipis dan longar dan tanpa atasan. Top less di akhir desember bersalju adalah pilihan paling ektrim yang tidak akan pernah dilakukan naruto.

"Berisik, kenapa kau muncul tiba-tiba dan apa itu, tampil telanjang dada dihadapanku, pakai bajumu sana" maki naruto pada laki-laki di hadapannya.

"Well, katakan saja kau malu padaku. Atau, kau mungkin iri karena tubuhmu tak seindah tubuhku"bisik sasuke dengan suara seksi dan berat. Sengaja merendahkan nada pada akhir kalimatnya dan ingin menggoda tuan barunya.

"Kau pikir aku suka melihat tubuhmu. Ah, dan jangan pernah bermimpi aku iri dengan tubuhmu, karena tubuhku jauh lebih baik darimu. Lalu kau harus ingat posisimu di sini, kau adalah pelayanku dan jangan pernah menggodaku karena aku bukan pacarmu." Umpat naruto meninggalkan sasuke, tersenyum dengan mata berkilat semerah darah.

"My my, kau pemarah sekali" sasuke berujar. Sang pelayan tampan pun melipati selimut bekas pemuda uzumaki tanpa di suruh. Benar-benar pelayan yang rajin. Seperti tornador, sasuke bergerak kesana kemari merapikan apartemen naruto yang lumayan berantakan, jika tak mau di bilang seperti kapal pecah.

Si pirang hanya diam dan berlalu membiarkan pelayannya beres-beres rumah. Sepertinya benar-benar menikmati bagaimana rasanya punya pelayan setelah sekian lama harus dilaluinya dengan sangat sulit. Teringat kembali olehnya dimana hidupnya dulu selalu teratur. Ini itu sudah tersedia dan dia hanya butuh memanggil para pelayan untuk memenuhi kebutuhannya dirumah.

"Hei sasuke, setelah kau bersih-bersih cuci semua buatkan aku sarapan dan cuci semua pakaianku" ujar naruto sedikit mulai menikmati jasa pembantu gratis yang di sediakan sasuke.

"Waw, baru sehari aku bersamamu kau sudah mulai banyak maunya ya naruto" ucap sasuke dengan nada merajuk manja.

"Lakukan saja, karena ini perintah dariku. Dan jangan bicara seperti itu di depanku karena itu menjijikkan" ucap naruto dengan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Baiklah asalkan kau siapkan saja dirimu untuk bayarannya" ujar sasuke dan menyeringai nakal. Menampilkan deret gigi putih yang tersembunyi di balik bibir merahnya. Ah, sepertinya naruto melupakan satu hal. Jasa pembantu sasuke tidaklah gratis sama sekali.

Naruto pun berlalu meninggalkan sasuke dengan wajah merah padam. Ia tak mengerti kenapa ia bisa jadi panas sendiri saat bersama sasuke. Perlahan tangannya meraba pipinya yang entah kenapa sampai saat ini masih bersemu merah. Ia merasa seperti anak perempuan yang baru matang. Yang tersipu karena digoda orang yang di cintainya. Oh, yang benar saja. Dia ini laki-laki, dan siapa juga yang mencintai sasuke. Mungkin dunia sudah gila bila ia mencintai iblis itu, dan terlebih si iblis adalah laki-laki.

Naruto hendak mengganti baju tanpa mandi sebelumnya. Mandi di suhu yang dingin ini tanpa air panas, seperti cari mati saja baginya. Mata biru naruto mengintai mengawasi tak ada si iblis mesum di sekitarnya. Perlahan di bukannya piyama kusut yang melekat pada tubuhnya. Terlihat tubuhnya yang mulai terbentuk walau masih belum sempurna. Dengan sebuah tato kupu-kupu hitam yang melekat di dadanya. Memberi tanda bahwa jantung ini adalah miliknya, milik sasuke. Perlahan jari-jari naruto menelusuri tato tersebut di dadanya dan tersenyum kecil.

"Huh, tidak kupu-kupu terlalu manis untuk orang se mesum dia?" gumam naruto pada dirinya sendiri. Dan melanjutkan aktivitasnya untuk mengganti pakaian. Di raihnya mantel orange yang tersampir di lemari pakaiannya sebagai sentuhan terakhir untuk menyempurnakan penampilannya.

"Ternyata, tubuhku memang jauh lebih seksi darimu" ucap sasuke yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya lengkap dengan seringai mesum di wajahnya."Dan kupu-kupu memang hewan yang cocok untuk melambangkan iblis setampan aku naruto"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disana? Tugasmu sudah selesai? Dan kenapa kau masih bertelanjang dada, iblis mesum" teriak naruto, merasa malu jika sedari tadi sasuke mengintipnya berganti pakaian.

"Aku hanya ingin meminta sedikit bayaranku, dan untuk tugas ya aku sudah menyelesaikan semuanya. Jadi bagaimana?" sasuke bergerak perlahan menuju naruto lengkap dengan senyum mesum dibibirnya. Dan jangan lupakan naruto yang mulai mengkeret di depan lemari pakaiannya. Jantungnya berdegup cepat, karena ia tahu si sasuke akan melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak padanya.

"Ka-kau mau apa?" ucapnya dengan nada bergetar. Ia mengumpati dirinya yang tak bisa bicara dengan nada normal. Membuat seringai di wajah sasuke semakin tajam dan kelam.

"Men-ci-um-mu, naruto" bisik sasuke yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di depan matanya. Dengan jarak yang sangat dekat, dan sesuatu yang hangat yang menggelitik tengkuknya. Sasuke menatap mata naruto, mencoba memastika bagaimana emosi si pirang sebenarnya. Mata itu bersinar gugup, dan ada rasa malu yang besar di sana saat menatap sasuke. Mencoba melarikan diri dengan menangkap objek selain wajah sasuke.

Perlahan fokus mata naruto kembali pada wajah sasuke karena si pemuda yang mulai mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka. Naruto terkejut dan merasa belum siap, cepat-cepat ia memejamkan matanya dan menunggu sasuke. Sasuke yang menyadari hal itu sengaja mempermainkan naruto dengan menghentikan gerakannya tepat saat bibir mereka akan bertemu. Sengaja membiarkan naruto bergerak-gerak tak nyaman karena menunggu ciuman darinya.

Naruto merasa aneh karena tak kunjung menerima sentuhan di bibirnya, perlahan membuka matanya mengintip dengan malu-malu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Kesempatan itu tak di sia-siakan oleh sasuke yang langsung menyambar bibir naruto tepat saat naruto membuka mata sepenuhnya. Naruto terbelalak, ia tak siap sepenuhnya.

Si sasuke bermain curang, itulah yang di pikirkan naruto. Sengaja mempermainkannya seperti ini. Sengaja membuat ia melihat bagaimana sasuke menyerangnya. Seolah ingin memamerkan betapa beraninya dia. Perlahan sasuke melumat bibir naruto dan langsung membuat si pemilik bibir merah muda itu lumer di pelukannya. Seperti gadis-gadis yang langsung kehabisan tenaga di ciuman pertamanya. Dan naruto tidak terima hal itu, sekali lagi dia bukan gadis dan lagi ini juga bukan ciuman pertamanya. Ia tak separah itu hingga tak laku-laku. Waktu masih di SHS banyak siswi yang mengejarnya, meski ia selalu menolaknya. Dan terkadang mengerjai mereka dengan mencium mereka terlebih dahulu sebelum menolaknya. Naruto akui, ia cukup brengsek dalam hal ini.

Naruto memberontak saat ia merasa membutuhkan asupan udara yang menipis di paru-parunya. Sasuke seperti orang brengsek yang mengambil seluruh udara di sekitarnya, tak mengizinkan naruto untuk mengambil nafas. Sengaja menyiksa pemuda kurus dalam dekapannya. Naruto yang jengkel akhirnya menggigit bibir sasuke sebagai pelampiasan.

"Well, kau sadis sekali padaku naruto" ucap sasuke seraya menyeka salifa dibibirnya yang entah milik siapa.

"Kau... hosh.. breng..sekk.. hosh.. hosh" nafas naruto tersenggal-senggal. Sepertinya pasokan oksigen memang benar-benar telah menipis di paru-parunya. Wajahnya merah padam mengingat apa yang sudah ia lakukan tadi cukup panas. Sepertinya sasuke sudah sangat lihai dalam berciuman, sudah berapa banyak orang yang di cium sasuke? Apakah dia tidak pilih-pilih dalam menjadikan target ciumannya? Memikirkan hal itu membuat dada naruto sedikit sesak. Oh Damn! Kenapa juga ia harus sesak memikirkan sudah berapa orang yang di cium sasuke sebelum dia? Demi Tuhan, dia dan sasuke laki-laki. Sepertinya dia memang berbakat menjadi iblis dan mempengaruhi hatiku.

Sasuke melihat naruto yang sesak nafas karena ulahnya hanya tersenyum iblis. Seraya melipat ke dua tangannya di dada. Tersenyum meremehkan pada manusia di hadapannya yang terlihat payah. Namun entah kenapa seolah menarik bagi sasuke, jujur saja ini pertama kalinya bagi sasuke untuk menerima seorang laki-laki menjadi bidak permainannya. Menjadikannya teman di neraka kelak, well merubah seseorang menjadi slash_er _ bukankah itu prestasi yang cukup bagus juga baginya. Terlebih lelaki yang menjadi korbannya adalah seorang yang msih polos dan hijau, yang terombang-ambing karena kejamnya kehidupan di dunia.

"Sarapanmu hari ini sudah siap naruto, hari ini aku memasakkan omelet untukmu dengan segelas air puti sebagai minumannya" sasuke berjalan keluar dari kamar naruto dan menuju ruang multy fungsi milik naruto. Naruto pun mengekor di belakang sasuke, tak ingin berdebat karena perutnya yang sudah lapar. Naruto pun duduk meraih omelet di hadapannya dan mengambil sedikit roti yang ada di depan meja. Sedikit mendengus kesal, karena meski sudah punya pembantu, makanannya tetap tak berubah menjadi sedikit lebih mewah.

"Sebagai pelayanku, tidak bisakah kau menyediakan aku makanan yang sedikit lebih enak dari ini, Sasuke" sindir naruto pada si pelayan yang duduk di sofanya.

"Akh, aku rasa kau lupa naruto. Kau hanya memiliki sedikit sekali persediaan makanan dalam lemari pendinginmu. Jadi aku hanya membuat apa yang bisa aku buat dengan bahan yang sangat terbatas itu. Dari pada mengeluh begitu, bukankah lebih baik kau berusaha merebut kekayaanmu? Ah, iya saat kau tidur aku sudah menyelidiki pamanmu itu. Namanya tobirama Uzumaki, usia 40 tahun. Ia merupakan kakak dari ayahmu dan saat ini merupakan seorang duda beranak satu. Anaknya uzumaki Karin adalah anak sangat di banggakannya. Saat ini ia bekerja sebagai pemimpin di Lime Corp. Yang seharusnya dipimpin oleh ayahmu namun di ambil alih olehnya saat ayahmu meninggal karena kau pada saat itu dirasa belum mampu mengurusi perusahaan besar yang bergerak di bidang teknologi itu" ucap sasuke panjang lebar, dan naruto hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannnya.

"Jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan?" tanya sasuke lagi, tak puas dengan tanggapan naruto yang standar seolah tak ada minat membahas tentang pamannya itu.

"Kita kerumahnya, dan kau ku perintahkan untuk mendesaknya se demikian rupa agar dia menyerah dan memberikan hak ku yang telah dirampasnya. Buat dia merasakan bagaimana rasanya hidup terlunta-lunta di jalanan. Buat anaknya merasakan bagaimana rasanya menjalani hidup yang aku rasa. Buat mereka terluka jauh melebihi apa yang aku rasakan" ucap naruto dan mengakhiri sarapannya.

"Ok, I'll do it. My master" dan seringai iblis pun kembali tercetak sempurna di bibirnya. Membiarkan naruto yang berlalu meninggalkannya.

Mereka memutuskan untuk keluar saat sasuke sudah menyelesaikan tugas-tugasnya. Dan tak lupa naruto megunci apartemen kecilnya sebelum mereka keluar. Mereka berjalan beriringan keluar dari lingkungan apartemennya. Hamparan putih salju langsung menyambut mereka bagaikan kapas yang lembut, namun dingin.

Pernak-pernik natal menghiasi sepanjang jalan. Bahkan pamflet-pamflet untuk perayaan natal betebaran dimana-mana. Membujuk setiap pengunjung agar mengunjungi toko-toko mereka di saat natal. Lagu-lagu bertema natal pun mengalun mengudara dengan indahnya. Beberapa pria tambun berkostum santa tampak menjual permen dan memberikannya pada anak-anak, menjanjikan kebahagiaan pada mereka yang sangat menyayangi sang sinterklas.

"Huh, natal ya" komentar naruto, terkesan dingin. Bahkan melebihi dinginnya salju di sekeliling mereka. Seolah natal bukanlah momen yang membahagiakan bagi naruto.

"Kenapa, kau juga merayakan natal?" tanya sasuke sakarstik. Seolah meremehkan mereka yang merayakannya. Seolah itu adalah perayaan yang paling menggelikan buat sang iblis.

"Jangan bercanda" jawab naruto ketus, dan sasuke tersenyum tipis menanggapinya. Seolah sangat menyukai jawaban naruto.

"Kau percaya pada Tuhan?" tanya sasuke, mencoba memancing naruto.

"Kalau dia ada, tak mungkin aku hidup seperti ini. Apakah dia tidak melihat, anak sepertiku. Bahkan aku sampai bersekutu dengan mahkluk sepertimu, ia bahka tak melarangku." Maki naruto seraya menendang salju di hadapannya. Sasuke menyeringai, manusia di hadapannya ini menarik, rapuh dan tegar di saat bersamaan, benar-benar tipe manusia kesukaannya. Dan kelihatannya ia juga membenci apa yang ia dan para iblis lain benci.

"Ah, bagaimana kalau kita buat perayaan natal kita sendiri malam ini. Menikmatinya dengan segelas wine bersama pamanmu yang baik hati itu" tawar sasuke saat mereka sampai di halte bus untuk menunggu bus untuk ke tempat paman naruto tercinta.

"Kurasa idemu tidak buruk juga, dan sebaiknya kita segera pergi berpesta kalau begitu" ujar naruto seraya menaiki bus yang sudah berhenti di hapannya. Dengan langkah yang mantap menemui sang paman yang telah melukainya. "Tunggu aku paman" desisnya lengkap dengan seringai iblis di wajah manisnya. Dan lagi-lagi sasuke tersenyum misterius melihat kelakuan tuannya. Kau memang menarik uzumaki naruto, batinnya.

TBC

Huft... akhirnya selesai nih chapter dua. Gimana ceritanya, apakah membosankan? Saya harap tidak. Huft, ini cerita saya bikin ngebut, soalnya saya senang ada yang baca dan perhatian sama fanfic ini. Saya jadi semangat buat bikin chapter duanya deh.

Pertama saya mau balas dulu review dari teman-teman semua.

**Dillauchiha95 **

trims buat reviewnya, iya begitulah. Naruto emang dikit pemalu, tapi mau. #Plakk

**Mami Fate Namikaze**

Polos sih, tapi juga galak loh, apa lagi didepan sasuke. Ini kelanjutannya udah di pubish.

**Changmomo2 **

Terima kasih masukannya, iya nih nggak sadar bikinnya di screenplay. Padahal jelas-jelas ini FF naruto. Maaf ya udah salah pos dan mungkin juga bikin bingung.

**Najiha Hizaki Anzu**

Terima kasih iya aku juga newbie,ini udah diperbaiki

**HimekaruLI **

Iya, ini bukan one shoot. Ini multy chapter. Ini udah dilanjut. Sama-sama, saya juga suka sasunaru, jadinya ya buat ffnya deh.

**Laxyovrds**

iya, trims buat masukannya

trus trims juga udah fav/follow cerita ini

Buat reader lainnya Mohon tinggalkan jejak ya.

Swink ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Sebelumnya aku mau ngucapin terima kasih buat para riders yang udah nge-review fanfiction aku. Hehe, nggak nyanka ternyata ada yang suka. #Sujud syukur

Trus pada nanya ini fanfic insprirasinya dari kuroshitsuji? Ya, memang saya ada ispirasi nulis cerita ini dari Kuroshitsuji, plus sama komik terbitan 3L yang saya lupa judulnya (Habis itu komik minjam sama teman) yang menceritakan soal iblis yang merawat seorang wanita dari lahir trus nanda in tubuh wanita itu pakai tato bunga yang cantik di tubuhnya.

Ok segitu dulu cuap-cuap dari saya, so let go to the story...

Deru mesin kendaraan melaju membelah distrik kecil yang padat penduduk. Sesekali terdengat bunyi rem berdecit saat beberapa penumpang hendak turun atau pun ada pengendara lain yang menghambat lajunya bus. Beberapa penumpang terlihat berdiri dan menumpuk terlebih saat rem berdecit dan mereka pun berdesakan. Dan hal ini tak luput di alami Sasuke, sang iblis kupu-kupu. Ia tertindih oleh bapak-bapak bertubuh tambun yang baunya sangat menyiksa indra penciuman, bau rokok dan bau alkohol yang bercampur jadi satu. Dan ditambah lagi ia yakin seratus persen bahwa pria paruh baya itu belum mandi untuk beberapa hari.

Mengabaikan pemandangan mengenaskan di sebelahnya, Naruto dengan santai melihat pemandangan yang berganti seperti rol film dari kaca jendela. Terkadang dengusan bosan terdengar dari bibir merah mudanya. Namun, tetap saja tak mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kaca jendela, tak ingin melihat Sasuke yang menatap tajam dirinya. Ah, ia memang sengaja menyuruh Sasuke berdiri di sebelahnya. Alasannya simpel saja, ia tak ingin duduk berdua dengan iblis itu. Ya saat mereka naik tadi, busnya tidak sepenuh ini. Naruto hanya tak ingin gugup berlebihan melandanya saat duduk berdua dengan Sasuke, terlebih Sasuke adalah orang er... iblis yang mesum.

Sasuke menatap Naruto sengit, karena tak membiarkannya tadi duduk di bangku di sebelahnya. Dan dengan santainya bilang 'kau berdiri saja di sana Sasuke, itu baik untuk kesehatan kakimu'. Hah, yang benar saja, sekarang ia harus menahan si pria bau itu berkali-kali mendekat padanya. Ah, apa si Naruto itu menikmati menyiksa dirinya. Hal ini membuat Sasuke sedikit jengkel, yang iblis itu aku atau dia?

Bis sudah berhenti di halte nomor tiga belas, dan Naruto juga Sasuke langsung turun setelah membayar beberapa dolar pada kondektur. Saat ini mereka memasuki kawasan perumahan mewah di St. John, lingkungan khusus untuk orang kaya, dimana dahulu Naruto berasal. Disini suasana natal tidak begitu terasa meski ini sehari menjelang natal tiba. Tidak ada ornamen atau pun musik yang biasa terdengar sepanjang jalan. Yang ada hanya pagar besi yang berdiri angkuh menatap mereka dengan merendahkan. Memamerkan tingginya yang menjulang tiga kali lipat tubuh Naruto menjaga rumah elite di dalamnya.

St. John No. 10. Sebuah rumah megah yang di dominasi oleh warna abu-abu dan hitam. Pekarangannya yang luas dengan berbagai macam pohon tumbuh mengelilingi pekarangan rumah. Di sana, dibawah ayunan Naruto melihat sosok yang cukup dikenalnya sedang duduk membaca buku dengan kacamata baca bewarna merah menempel di hidungnya.

"Maaf anda siapa, dan ada perlu apa anda kemari" tanya seorang satpam saat tangan Naruto hendak meraih pagar yang menjaga rumah abu-abu itu. Sang satpam tampak meremehkan Naruto, melihat pakaian yang di pakai pemuda itu. Lalu tatapannya beralih pada Sasuke yang berdiri di samping Naruto, pakaian yang di pakainya cukup normal dan tidak se lusuh bocah pirang yang dengan seenaknya menyentuh pintu pagar rumah tuannya.

"Ah, kau satpam baru? Dulu waktu aku tinggal di sini bukan kau yang di pekerjakan ayahku. Apa Tobirama yang memilihmu? Lalu di mana Suigetsu?" pertanyaan Naruto sedikit membuat satpam itu terkejut. Siapa yang tidak terkejut, saat lelaki yang ada di hadapanmu yang terlihat jauh lebih miskin darimu dan tiba-tiba mengaku ia pernah tinggal di rumah mewah yang sedang kau jaga. Siapapun pasti akan berfikir bahwa lelaki di hadapannya ini sedikit gila!

"Maaf adik kecil, sepertinya kau tengah bermimpi. Jadi sebaiknya kau pulang saja, karena setahuku penghuni rumah ini hanya dua orang. Dan kau bukan salah satunya. Rajinlah belajar dan bekerja supaya kau bisa membeli rumah mewah dan tidak lagi bermimpi memiliki rumah orang lain mengerti" ucap si Satpam sambil mengelus kepala Naruto dengan lembut.

Naruto tertundu, raut wajah kesal nampak jelas dari sorot matanya. Ia tak suka diperlakukan seperti anak kecil. Dan satu hal lagi ia tak suka di katakan pemimpi, karena faktanya ia bukan pemimpi. Ini rumah yang di bangun oleh ayah dan ibunya. Dan sekarang satpam bodoh ini mengatakan bahwa ia bermimpi, oh Damn It!

"Kenapa kau diam saja, Sasuke. Apa kau ikut hanya untuk menontonku?" tanya Naruto dengan suara berat dan bergetar karena emosi.

"Ah, aku pikir kau melupakan kehadiranku, Naruto." Ucap Sasuke dan melangkah maju mendekati sang satpam "Kami harus masuk tuan, jadi tolong jangan menghalangi jika anda masih sayang dengan nyawa anda" nada suara Sasuke yang datar dan dingin membuat sang satpam terdiam. Benarkah suara itu keluar dari bibir bocah berambut aneh itu?

"Apa maumu anak kecil" ucapnya mencoba berani, walau sebenarnya ia cukup gentar menghadapi pemuda di hadapannya.

Dengan langkah perlahan, Sasuke maju sengaja mengitimidasi lawannya dengan tatapannnya yang mematikan. Tentu saja hal itu mudah baginya. Ia mengayunkan tangannya dan membuat wajah sang satpam menjadi pucat pasi, terlebih saat tangan Sasuke menghantam pagar dan membuatnya patah. Sebuah senyum miring terukir di wajah Sasuke saat ia melihat si satpam yang berdiri kaku dengan mata melotot tak percaya.

Naruto yang melihatnya sama kagetnya dengan si satpam. Sasuke yang selalu bertingkah konyol dan mesum ternyata juga bisa mengerikan seperti ini. Ah, sepertinya ia melupakannya lagi, fakta bahwa Sasuke adalah seorang iblis penjaganya.

"Kalau kau tak mau bernasib sama dengan pagar itu..."

"Hei Jugo, ada apa ini. Kenapa ribut sekali, aku sedang membaca Vogue Magazine kau tahu" seorang wanita berambut merah dan berkaca mata merah yang tadi sempat dilihat Naruto datang menginterupsi perkataan Sasuke. Wanita itu mencoba memerhatikan siapa tamu tak di undang yang sudah membuat keributan di rumahnya yang tenang.

"Ah, mereka memaksa masuk Miss, aku sudah mengusir tapi mereka tetap tak mau" ucap Jugo si satpam dengan masih meninggalkan rasa takut di suaranya.

"Oh, perlukah aku yang mengusirnya?" tanya Karin dengan nada menghina yang sangat terasa. Dan saat jaraknya sudah dekat ia langsung membelalakkan matanya. Senyum meremehkan itu semakin lebar dan menyebalkan di wajahnya.

"Perlukah aku mengusirmu untuk yang ke dua kalinya, Uzumaki Naruto-chan" sinis Karin kepada sepupunya itu.

"Seperti kau bisa saja mengusir pemilik rumah dari rumahnya saja. Faktanya kaulah tamu tak diundang yang mencoba untuk memiliki apa yang bukan haknya" maki nNaruto dengan suara rendan dan berat penuh amarah yang coba di tahannya.

"Kulihat kau membawa seseorang kemari, apa dia temanmu? Atau pelayanmu? Ups, aku lupa bagaimana mungkin kau memilikinya saat segalanya yang kau miliki sudah menjadi milikku" Karin memanasi Naruto. Sedikit kesal pada pemuda pirang itu karena sudah mengacaukan waktunya untuk membaca majalah kesayangannya.

"Ah, sayang sekali anda salah Miss Karin. Aku memang benar pelayannya, dan kami datang kemari untuk merebut kembali hak tuan saya yang di ambil begitu saja oleh ayah anda. Dengan berpura-pura menjadi wali Naruto, menganggapnya masih kecil meski usianya sudah 17 tahun dan membuat kebijakan-kebijakan atas nama Naruto" ucap Sasuke datar dan dingin menunjukkan betapa angkuhnya ia melebihi wanita di hadapannya.

"Ah, jadi kau benar pelayannya. Huh, dibayar pakai apa kau olehnya? Aku tahu semiskin apa Naruto itu. Atau Naruto membayarmu dengan tubuhnya?" tanya Karin namun menancap dengan pas di jantung Naruto. Mungkin gadis itu mengatakannya hanya untuk memanasi, karena faktanya ia dan Sasuke adalah laki-laki jadi hal itu sangat jauh kemungkinannya.

Namun tetap saja, Naruto merasa bahwa ia seperti pelacur murahan yang menjanjikan tubuhnya pada laki-laki yang mau membantunya. Tiba-tiba ia merasa jijik pada dirinya sendiri saat tersadar fakta ia sudah menjual dirinya pada sang iblis. Namun, semua sudah terlambat. Dan terlebih ini adalah balas dendamnya. Tubuh ini tak ada artinya saat semua terselesaikan. Ia tak peduli dan akan memberikan segalanya, meski itu temasuk bercinta dengan Sasuke atau pun menukar jiwanya pada sang iblis.

"Aku rasa itu bukan urusanmu, Karin" suara Naruto yang berubah dingin, membuat Karin kaget. Tidak percaya dengan pendengarannya dan penglihatannya. Benarkah dihadapannya ini Naruto yang ia kenal sebagai lelaki rapuh dan cengeng?

"Sasuke, hancurkan dia." Perintah Naruto, tak peduli bahwa Karin adalah seorang wanita.

"Oke, as your wish Naruto" dan perlahan mata sehitam malam Sasuke berubah merah dengan tiga koma mengelilingi pupilnya. Dengan gerakan cepat Sasuke hendak menarik tangan Karin dan membantingnya. Namun gerakannya terpaksa terhenti, saat Jugo berusaha menghentikannya. Berusaha membantu Nona yang mempekerjakannya.

"Fuck" maki sang satpam saat merasakan tulang tangannya berderak. Rasa ngilu yang menyegat segera menyerbu tangannya.

"Jugo, cepat panggil beberapa pengawal. Dan rahasiakan hal ini dari ayah. Para cecunguk ini cukup beberapa pengawal saja yang hadapi" ucap Karin masih mencoba berlaku sombong, meski sudah tahu kekuatan Sasuke.

"Sungguh, dimana letak harga dirimu Naruto. Apakah menjadi miskin membuatmu kehilangan harga diri? Sehingga membuat kau berani mengacau di rumah orang"

"Kau, bicara soal harga diri. Padahal kaulah yang tak memiliki harga diri dengan menjilat dan mencuri semua yang bukan hakmu. Aku masih akan membiarkanmu hidup tenang bersama ayahmu jika kalian menyerah sekarang. Jujur saja, aku tak begitu berminat untuk melawan kalian."

"Apakah itu ancaman?" Karin meremehkan. Apa lagi Naruto hanya berdua dengan orang yang mengaku pelayannya. Sedangkan ia berdiri angkuh dengan banyak pengawal pilihan ayahnya yang pastinya menguasai beladiri.

"Sasuke, kuberikau lima menit dan selesaikan semua ini. Kita tak perlu berlama-lama berurusan dengan orang rendahan ini" dan Naruto pun meninggalkan Sasuke menuju bangku yang biasa di gunakan Jugo saat bertugas. Membiarkan pelayannya menghadapi semuanya.

"Huh, kau santai sekali Naruto." Ejek Sasuke sambil melancarkan serangan pada setiap pengawal Karin yang mencoba memukulnya.

"Bukannya kau yang sudah berjanji padaku untuk memenuhi semua keinginanku? Jadi ya kau lakukan saja. Waktumu tinggal empat menit dua puluh satu detik lagi Sasuke" ucap Naruto lagi dengan santainya melihat jam yang terpasang di pos satpam.

"Cih, sial. Dia mengerjaiku. Awas saja dia, malam ini akan kubuat menjerit sampai pagi." Gumam Sasuke sambil membayangkan imbalan yang akan didapatnya setelah ini. Dan membuatnya semakin semangat menghabisi para pengawal Karin. Tendangan, pukulan yang ia layangkan sepenuhnya telak mengenai organ vital para pengawal bayaran itu.

"Breksek kau, siapa kau sebenarnya" tanya Karin gelisah saat para pengawal yang tersisa hanya dua orang dan itu pun sudah babak belur dan memar.

"My my, sepertinya belum tua anda sudah pikun nona muda. Bukankah di awal saya sudah memperkenalkan diri sebagai pelayan pemuda pirang itu?" ucap Sasuke sambil melihat ke arah Naruto.

"Waktumu dua menit empat puluh delapan detik lagi Sasuke" ucap Naruto masih sama santainya. Seolah Sasuke tidak sedang bertarung untuknya.

"Sial, dia semaunya saja." Dengus Sasuke." Nah, Karin sepertinya tuanku sudah sangat tidak sabar jadi kita main cepat saja" ucap Sasuke menyerangkan tendangan ke kepala Karin namun ia sempat tertolong karena kedua pengawalnya yang menangkis serangan Sasuke dan menyerang balik Sasuke dengan tendangan, namun Sasuke berhasil menangkap kaki –laki itu dan membantingnya dengan keras ke tanah. Bunyi retakan tulang yang memilukan terdengar dari kaki yang kini terkulai itu.

"Damn!" maki Karin dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku salah satu pengawalnya yang tergeletak.

"Oh oh, kau punya benda menarik rupanya. Tapi mengingat kita berada di negara mana hal itu tidaklah mengejutkan buatku." Ucap Sasuke dengan pandangan siaga pada pelatuk dan moncong pistol revolver kaliber sebelas milik Karin. Gadis itu menembak secara beruntun ke tubuh Sasuke sengaja membuat pemuda itu susah untuk menghindar. Namun, bukan Sasuke namanya jika tidak dapat menghidari peluru itu. Desingan peluru yang berputar cepat memekakkan telinga hanya hal mudah bagi Sasuke. Dengan tanggap ia menangkap kelima peluru yang melesat itu disela-sela jari kanan dan kirinya. Dan dengan gerakan tarian yang indah dan anggun ia berhasil melemparkan semua peluru itu ke sembarangan arah.

"Waktumu lima belas detik lagi Sasuke" ucap Naruto seakan tak peduli dengan aksi menakjubkan Sasuke. Meski terpesona dan kagum, Naruto berusaha mati-matian menahannya agar iblis mesum itu tidak besar kepala.

"Cih" umpat Sasuke lagi. Karin berdiri kaku di hadapannya. Tak mengerti bagaimana bisa orang ini menagkap peluru yang di layangkannya. Dan sedetik kemudian ia semakin terkejut lagi saat Sasuke tak lagi berdiri di hadapannya, melainkan di belakangnya. Dengan menahan tangannya dan mulut revolver yang mengarah ke pelipisnya.

"Perintahmu Naruto" ucap Sasuke dengan senyum manis di bibirnya.

"Terserah kamu, perintahku tetap sama. Hancurkan dia" ucap Naruto dingin dan berlalu, meninggalkan Sasuke dengan Karin yang berdiri ketakutan tanpa ada yang bisa menolongnya.

"Ayah..." lirihnya. Ketakutan dengan apa yang akan terjadi padanya setelah ini. Ia tak ingin mati terlalu muda. Ia masih ingin hidup.

"Well, kau tahu. Terlalu membosankan kalau kita membuatmu langsung mati secepatnya. Bagaimana jika kita melakukan sesuatu dengan tubuhmu ini." Ucap Sasuke dengan seringai di wajahnya. Lalu tanpa basa-basi mengarahkan tangannya ke arah Karin, membuat wajahnya robek bagai tercakar binatang buas.

"Naruto hanya ingin kau merasakan hidup yang jauh lebih buruk dari yang dialaminya, kurasa menjadi gadis buruk rupa adalah pilihan terbaik untuk menyenangkan hatinnya" sinis Sasuke. Sementara Karin hanya meringis menahan perih di wajahnya dengan tetesan darah merah yang jatuh mengalir dari wajahnya yan awalnya cantik.

"Hm, mungkin jika di tambah dengan julukan gadis buruk nan pincang boleh juga" Sasuke menyeringai psikopat dan dengan sekali gerakan tangan, tulang kaki Karin sudah berderak olehnya. Suara pekikan Karin bagai melodi yang indah di pendengarannya. Sekali lagi ia tersenyum.

"Cepat, Sasuke" ucap Naruto yang sedari tadi menunggu Sasuke, seakan tak peduli dengan semua yang telah terjadi. Seakan semuanya adalah hal yang biasa bagi Naruto. Sasuke tersenyum simpul melihat tingkah Naruto. "Semakin menarik saja" bisiknya yang dibawa oleh angin yang berhembus lembut menyapu anak-anak rambutnya yang berserakan di wajah pucatnya.

Sementara Jugo yang melihat semua itu hanya tercengang. Tidak percaya dengan kekuatan pemuda dengan rambut aneh yang melawan gravitasi itu. Dengan tergesa-gesa ia meraih telepon yang biasa terletak di posnya itu.

"Tuan, maaf mengganggu anda. Ada, tamu tak diundang yang mengamuk dirumah. Kami semua berhasil dilumpuhkannya tuan. Bahkan, nona Karin terluka parah" lalu terdiam sebentar, suasana nampak tegang di sana " ya tuan, tamu itu di panggil nona Karin dengan nama Naruto" ucap Jugo dan menutup telepon.

TBC

Huft, akhirnya chapther 3 selesai juga. Semoga nggak membosankan. Maafkan saya, kalau moment SN nya kurang banyak atau kurang greget. Hehe, maafkan saya. Trus adegan actionnya juga saya kurang bisa bikinnya.

Baiklah kita balas reviewnya dulu nih. Para pemain, harap mendekat :

Author : Sasuke, kamu benar-benar kayak pembantu ya?

Sasuke: Bisa kita bahas yang lain?

Naruto: Tapi aku suka Sasuke jadi pembantu, haha lumayan juga sekali-sekali menyiksamu teme.

Sasuke: Tunggu saja kau nanti malam, Naruto.

Author: Alur ceritanya emang di buat lambat ya?

Naruto: Begitulah, kita pengennya ini cerita lebih detail. Semoga nggak membosankan ya.

Author: Terus, Lemonnya kapan?

Sasuke: Secepatnya.

Author: Wah, kalau yang ini kamu semangat sekali Sasuke.

Sasuke: Tentu saja (Senyum mesum ke Naruto)

Naruto: (Bergidik) nggak tahu, mungkin setelah misi terlaksana. Kan bayarannya si teme mesum itu.

Sasuke: Aku tak mesum Naruto, hanya suka tubuhmu.

Author dan Naruto: -_-

Author: Apa ini happy end? Semua tergantung cerita nantinya.

Sasuke: Apa ini terinspirasi dari Kuroshitsuji?

Author: Sebagian memang. Seperti yang di jelaskan di atas.

Naruto: Wordsnya bisa di tambah trus apdetnya bisa kilat?

Author: Di usahakan ya. Trus Sasu teme nggak bisa bisa sulap aja gitu pekerjaan rumahnya, kan kamu iblis?

Sasuke: Itu karena author melarang aku menggunakan kekuatan penuh. Dia, kerjasama dengan Naruto untuk menganiayaku.

Naruto: Bukan menganiaya teme, tapi itu karena kamu biasanya selalu memerintah dan mendapatkan apa yang kamu mau, jadi sekali-sekali boleh ya kamu yang kerja keras.

Sasuke: Naruto, sepertinya kau memang minta tak bisa jalan besok pagi.

Naruto : (Kabur, lari ketakutan dan di kejar sasu teme)

Trus buat reviewnya oh iya, kesalahan Fandomnya saya udah perbaiki. Maaf kalau hal ini membingungkan. Terima kasih buat FayRin Setsuna D Fluorite, Nope, sherry dark jewel, sasunaru lover, Guest, SheeHae, GuestGuestGuest, kochan, zadita uchiha, Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii, hanazawa kay, himekaruLI, Ryuusuke583, yukiko senju, dan julihrc karena udah review. Terima kasih juga AriKazeMachi, InmaGination, Jasmine DaisynoYuki, Jasmine DaisynoYuki, TheopilaMax, changmomo2, dillauchiha95,himekaruLI, julihrc laxyovrds shikakukouki777 .11 zadita uchiha Angel Muaffi Ineedtohateyou Mami Fate Kamikaze Ryuusuke583 depdeph sivanya anggarada yukiko senju zadita uchihakarena udah memfollow dan memfaforitkan FF saya ini.

Trus buat reader lainnya Mohon tinggalkan jejak ya.

Swink ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer :: Fanfiction ini terispirasi dari beberapa cerita tentang pelayan iblis. Tapi cerita ini murni milik Ai. Dan Naruto adalah milik Masashi Kishshimoto Sensei dan Naruto FC.

Story begin...

* * *

><p>Teng... teng... teng...<p>

Terdengar suara dari salah satu koleksi jam antik di rumah mewah karin yang menemani siang yang terasa sangat lengang. Jarum jam yang berada tepat di angka dua belas romawi. Suara jarum yang berbunyi setiap detiknya mengiringi langkah kaki yang anggun melangkah. Mengabaikan tatapan ketakutan dari orang-orang berpakaian seperti para maid umumnya yang menatap mereka. Suasana di rumah itu terasa sangat berat. Bahkan angin pun enggan untuk masuk dan mencoba menyejukkan udara.

Dua pemuda dengan rambut berbeda bagai siang dan malam melangkah dengan angkuhnya, menuju ruang kerja kepala keluarga di rumah ini. Tak ada bekas bahwa mereka telah menghabisi puluhan pengawal yang tergeletak tak berdaya diluar sana, bahkan anak-anak rambut mereka masih rapi menempel di kepala mereka. Membuat para pelayan itu berpikir, apakah para pengawal itu terlalu lemah? Atau orang yang mereka lawanlah yang terlalu kuat. Entahlah, yang mana pun itu.

Para pelayan itu tak mengerti, dengan apa yang di inginkan oleh dua orang pemuda yang kini terus berjalan tanpa menghiraukan tatapan penuh tanya dan ketakutan dari mereka. Langkah mereka tak pernah goyah, tetap angkuh dan elegan. Seperti seekor raja singa yang tengah mengintai mangsa. Menakutkan dan mempesona di saat bersamaan.

Si pemuda pirang menatap para pelayan tanpa ekspresi. 'Mereka ketakutan' batinnya. Tapi bukan salahnya mereka ketakutan, apa pedulinya? Jika mereka takut, bukankah lebih baik mereka pergi saja? Sebenarnya ini bukanlah idenya untuk menyerang langsung ke bekas rumahnya ini. Rencana awal naruto hanya ingin menemui sang paman, menahklukkannya dan membuatnya menyerah. Namun sasuke berpikir lain. Menurutnya, jauh akan lebih menyenangkan jika naruto merebut langsung istana yang susah payah di dapatkan pamannya, hal itu tentu akan membuatnya kesal, atau bahkan stress memikirkan istana ini tak akan jadi miliknya lagi. Dan lagi sasuke punya satu alasan yang paling logis untuk semuanya.

Alasannya mudah saja karena sasuke ingin naruto membuat sang paman semakin panik dan gila dengan mengambil semua surat-surat palsu yang selama ini digunakan sang paman, membuat pernyataan bahwa naruto telah memberikan dan mempercayakan seluruh kekayaan keluarganya pada sang paman. Dan pamannya pun berhak untuk membuat keputusan apapun mengenai kekayaannya dengan atau tanpa persetujuan naruto dengan mengatasnamakan naruto masih belum mampu membuat keputusan yang tepat lalu menyembunyikan keberadaannya dari orang-orang. Dan tentu saja semua ini dapat terlaksana dengan beberapa uang tips atau mungkin tepatnya uang suap yang di berikan sang paman untuk memudahkan setiap urusannya. Sungguh, dunia ini sudah dipenuhi oleh iblis-iblis berwujud manusia.

Bicara soal iblis berwujud manusia, naruto jadi teringat dengan iblis berwujud manusia sesungguhnya yang kini berjalan beriringan dengannya. Tiba-tiba tubuhnya bergidik melihat sang iblis. Entah apa yang di pikirkan iblis itu saat ini. Namun ia rasa tak terlalu jauh-jauh dari hal mesum jika dilihat dari seringainya. Membayangkan hal itu membuat naruto merona merah. Sepertinya sasuke sudah memikirkan hal-hal yang akan ia dapatkan setelah misi hari ini selesai. Wajah naruto semakin merona seperti tomat busuk saat hal yang tidak-tidak menyusup kedalam otak polosnya. Reflek ia pukul kepalanya untuk menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran kotor itu. Sungguh, ini adalah hal konyol yang pernah terjadi pada dirinya, merasa malu saat sesosok iblis berpikir hal yang mesum tentangnya. Terlebih ia dan iblis itu sama-sama laki-laki. Mungkin ia harus mencari alasan untuk berkilah dari iblis mesum ini. Atau mungkin dunia memang sudah gila dan mengizinkan sasuke berbuat semua hal mesum yang dipikirkannya.

Sasuke yang melihat tingkah naruto yang seperti orang bodoh pun hanya bisa menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Tak mengerti tingkah konyol sang master yang terkadang sangat polos dan terkadang malah sangat kejam dan licik. Benar-benar perpaduan yang pas antara iblis dan malaikat. Manusia yang menarik, begitu pikirnya.

Mereka meneruskan langkah mereka dalam diam. Sesekali dengusan kesal keluar dari bibir naruto karena terus berjalan mengitari rumah yang luasnya hampir mengalahkan luasnya sebuah kompek perumahan. Mungkin setelah ini ia akan memugar rumah ini agar lebih kecil atau menyewakan ruangan lainnya yang tidak begitu berguna. Rumah sebesar ini nantinya hanya akan dihuni oleh dia dan sasuke tentu akan sangat mubazir. Mungkin nanti akan ia sumbangkan, namun bukan dalam rangka acara amal. Ia hanya kasihan, hanya itu.

Langkah naruto terhenti saat ia sampai di depan sebuah ruangan dimana ayahnya dulu biasa bekerja. Bagai rol film semua kenangan itu datang menghampirinya dan rasanya sungguh sangat menyesakkan. Siapa yang tidak akan merasakan sakit saat orang yang kau sayangi saat ini hanya tinggal bayangan yang kau sendiri tak dapat merasakannya. Dada naruto terasa sangat berat. Masih terngiang di telinga ucapan ayahnya yang menegurnya untuk tidak mengganggu perkejaan yang sang ayah tekuni karena naruto yang selalu ingin bermain dengan ayahnya. Senyum getir terpampang di wajah naruto mengingat betapa manjanya ia dahulu. Sasuke yang menyadari apa yang tengah di alami oleh masternya mencoba memanggil naruto dan menyadarkannya apa tujuan mereka datang ke tempat ini.

"My master, kuharap kau tak melupakan tujuan kita datang kemari." Dan hal itu memang sukses membangunkan naruto dari nostalgianya dengan rumah ini.

"Ya, aku tak lupa. Terima kasih sudah mengingatkanku." Ucap naruto menatap tajam gagang pintu ruangan itu. Ya setelah ia berhasil menjatuhkan pamannya dengan mengambil semua surat yang telah di palsukan sang paman dan menemukan semua surat-surat asli yang di wariskan ayahnya dan semua beres. Sang paman masuk penjara bersama kaki tangannya dan ia menjadi penguasa tunggal untuk meraih kembali kekayaan ayahnya. Hal ini tentu saja sangat menyenangkan baginya.

"Bukakan pintunya untukku sasuke" perintah naruto pada iblis yang sedari tadi mengekorinya. Sang iblis hanya menghela nafas panjang mengingat naruto sudah mulai keenakan menyuruh-nyuruhnya. Bukannya ia tak mau, tapi rasanya naruto terlalu memanfaatkannya, bahkan untuk hal sepele seperti ini. Ingatkan ia nanti untuk meminta imbalan yang sangat pantas pada naruto nanti. Akan ia pastikan naruto menjerit memohon ampun padanya.

"Mau apa kau, naruto" tanya sebuah suara yang hanya dengan sekali dengar saja naruto sudah tahu siapa itu.

"Huh, akhirnya kau muncul juga." Sinis naruto. Tatapan tajam ia arahkan pada salah satu anggota keluarganya yang tertingal itu.

"_Well, well_,Begitukah caramu bicara pada orang yang lebih tua darimu? Ah, tapi aku tak heran mengingat minato adikku terlalu lembut dengan istri yang liarnya sangat melampaui batas" sindir tobirama.

"Jangan pernah menghina orang tuaku dengan mulut kotormu itu, karena kenyataannya kau bahkan jauh lebih rendah dari binatang yang merangkak diluar sana." Aura naruto menggelap akibat kata-kata sang paman.

"O Ow, ternyata si domba lemah sekarang sudah berani untuk melawan sekarang. Sungguh aku terkesan, keponakanku yang manis. Sekarang katakan apa mau, mungkin saja pamanmu yang baik hati ini bisa membantu" ujar tobirama dengan sebuah senyum manis di wajahnya. Siapapun tahu itu adalah senyum palsu. Tak akan ada orang tertipu dengan senyum palsu yang memualkan itu.

"Huh, jangan bercanda padaku. Kau sungguh menjijikkan" tawa sarkastik keluar dari sela-sela bibir naruto. Sungguh sangat ironis, saat wajah semanis dan selembut itu harus di hiasi dengan sebuah seringai menyeramkan.

"Sasuke" panggil naruto dengan nada rendah dan sarat akan amarah. Mata sasuke berkilat merah saat merasakan aura benci naruto yang bergitu indah dan memabukkan. "Hancurkan dia"

Sasuke menyeringai tajam. Ya perintah yang kejam itu, perintah yang memilih menghancurkan dari pada membunuh. Sepertinya masternya itu sudah mempertimbangkan, akan lebih memuaskan melihat seseorang yang tersiksa dibandingkan membunuh yang hanya memberikan kepuasan sesaat.

"As your wish, my master" ucap sasuke dengan seringai di wajahnya. Dan dengan sigap sasuke pun menyerang tobirama, gerakan sasuke sangat gesit mengingat ia adalah seorang iblis. Namun bukan berarti tobirama tidak bisa mengelak. Naruto sadar betul siapa pamannya, ayahnya dan pamannya adalah pemegang sabuk hitam ilmu beladiri. Hal itulah yang menyebabkan mereka selalu kemana-mana sendiri tanpa seorang pengawal, mengingat reputasi dan kekayaan mereka yang mengharuskan orang-orang seperti ayah dan pamannya itu memiliki pengawal untuk menjaga mereka. Mungkin karena itulah orang tuanya terbunuh karena tak ada satupun pengawal yang membantu ayahnya saat keadaan terdesak.

Suara dentingan pedang yang beradu dengan lantai menyadarkan naruto dari lamunannya. Terlihat tobirama kini sedang berlari menerjangnya dengan pedang di tangan kanannya. Reflek naruto menghindar dan tepat saat itu tangan sasuke menangkis pedang tobirama. Menyebkan beberapa tetesan darah berwarna gelap mengalir dari sela-sela otot lengannya yang terluka. Pedang itu melayang dan terjatuh bersama tobirama yang terpental.

"Sepertinya kau betah sekali dengan posisi ini, My litle master" ucap sasuke yang menyadarkan naruto bahwa saat ini ia tengah di peluk oleh sasuke dengan gaya seperti orang yang tengah berdansa. Rona merah tak bisa terelakkan dari wajah naruto saat ini.

"Enak saja, kau saja yang tak melepaskan aku" kesal naruto pada sasuke.

"Oh, kau benar" ucap sasuke melepaskan naruto, membuat punggungnya terbentur dengan lantai. Erangan kesakitan pun keluar dari bibir naruto. Dan sasuke tanpa merasa bersalah sedikitpun hanya menjawab "aku hanya menuruti perintahmu loh naruto"

"Sialan kau" balas naruto sambil memijit pinggangnya.

"Senang rasanya melihat wajahmu yang merah muda itu. Bisa memperlihatkanya sekali lagi?" tanya sasuke menggoda naruto yang semakin kesal pada iblisnya itu. Dan tobirama yang merasa naruto dan sasuke yang sedang lengah langsung menyerang mereka dengan pedangnya sudah ia ambil lagi. Saat ia akan mengarahkannya pada sasuke, tiba-tiba pria itu menghilang dan sudah ada di belakangnya dan mengarahkan pedang itu pada leher tobirama.

"Huh, kau tidak sabaran sekali tuan. Tak bisakah kau membiarkan aku menggoda masterku dulu sebelum melayanimu" ucap sasuke sambil memijat keningnya, berpura-pura sedih. Sementara tobirama hanya dapat meneguk ludahnya berat. Lehernya dapat merasakan seperti apa dinginnya pedang yang sudah menggores kulit terluarnya dan darah yang hangat mengalir melewati lehernya menuju dada. Perlahan dengan seringai yang menakutkan sasuke menjilat darahnya. Tubuhnya pucat pasi merasakan lidah sasuke di lehernya.

"Hm, darahmu tidak buruk juga" komentarnya. Dan masih dengan seringai iblis di wajahnya ia melakukan hal yang hampir sama terhadap apa yang telah dilakukannya terhadap karin. Pekikkan pilu dari tobirama menjadi instrumen yang memilukan.

"A ampuni aku" ucapnya dengan terbata-bata. Namun sasuke hanya menyeringai dan naruto hanya menatapnya datar.

"A Akan kuberikan apapun maumu tapi jangan bunuh aku. Akan ku beritahu kau rahasia, siapa yang membunuh keluargamu" ucap tobirama lagi saat tangan sasuke hendak

"Katakan"ucap naruto mengancam dan meraih baju yang di pakai tobirama dengan matanya yang menatapnya tajam.

"Mereka adalah sekelompok organisasi yang dulu akan di laporkan oleh ayahmu telah melakukan perdagangan illegal. Aku tak begitu tahu siapa mereka, karena dokumen yang memuat tindak tanduk mereka sudah mereka bakar habis tanpa sisa dimalam itu. Dan mereka bebas karena semua bukti yang lenyap dan meninggalnya saksi penting yaitu ayahmu" ucap tobirama dengan suara ketakutan.

"Kumohon, lepaskan aku" Rintihnya. Wajahnya sangat mengenaskan, kehilangan keangkuhan yang tadi sempat di tunjukkannya pada kedua pemuda yang kini menatapnya angkuh.

"Huh, kau menjijikkan" dengus naruto dan berlalu meninggalkan sasuke dan tobirama menuju ruang kerja yang menyimpan semua dokumen penting yang di butuhkannya. Langkahnya terhenti sesaat sebelum ia berucap "Sasuke, buang dia"

Dan tanpa basa basi sasuke menghilang bersama tobirama. Naruto pun mencari dokumen palsu itu tanpa kesulitan yang berarti. Dan dengan senyuman manis di bibirnya ia membakar semua tumpukan kertas-kertas itu. Dengan ini ia bisa memiliki semuanya kembali, dan dengan menggunakan reputasi mendiang ayahnya ia bisa memburu kelompok orang yang telah membunuh keluarganya, dan memastikan mereka akan masuk ke neraka terdalam dan tak akan keluar selamanya. Membayangkan hal ini membuat ia tersenyum, senyuman iblis yang mempesona.

Sasuke yang baru saja kembali, tersenyum misterius melihat sang master yang kini semakin penuh aura kegelapan. Indah dan mempersona, kejam dan manis.

"Sepertinya kau bahagia sekali ya, kuharap kau tak lupa denganku" ucap sasuke lengkap dengam sebuah seringai yang tampak sangat menakutkan dimata Naruto. tiba-tiba bulu kuduknya berdiri saat Sasuke memeluknya dari belakang dan menghirup aroma lehernya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan" bentak naruto dan melepaskan pelukan sasuke yang memang tidak terlalu erat itu.

"Aku hanya minta bayaranku, My my, jangan bilang kau lupa atau menghidar?" selidik sasuke.

"Aku tidak lupa bodoh, tapi kau harus menyelesaikan kekacauan ini. dan beri tahu seluruh pelayan bahwa mereka memiliki tuan yang baru, siapa yang tak suka bebas untuk berhenti dan keluar. Sebelum semua selesai jangan menggangguku dulu" perintah Naruto. Sejujurnya ia memang menghindari hal ini. Ia belum siap untuk bayaran yang di minta sasuke. Dan sasuke tentu saja kesal karena kesenangannya akan tertunda.

"Oh, my little brother…"desahnya membuat naruto merona merah mendengarnya. Dan sasuke pun berlalu meninggalkan naruto, menyelesaikan tugas dengan bersemangat.

Oh Damn it. Apa yang harus aku lakukan setelah ini? Bagaimana untuk menghindari sasuke? Ayolah ia masih normal dan ia masih menyukai payudara yang menggantung di tubuh wanita. Dan lagi ia lebih suka untuk menggagahi, dan melihat ke-superior-an sasuke ia yakin iblis itu tak akan mau menjadi yang di bawah. Hei itu juga bukan berarti ia juga mau menggagahi sasuke.

Lama berfikir dengan wajah semerah tomat Naruto tak tahu bahwa sasuke sudah berdiri di depan pintu. Menatapnya dengan pandangan lapar yang terlihat sangat menyeramkan dimata naruto. Susah payah ia meneguk ludahnya, mengingat bahwa ia tak akan selamat setelah ini.

Sasuke berjalan dengan langkah perlahan kearahnya seakan sengaja mengulur waktu dan menikmati tatapan ketakutan yang di pancarkan naruto. Saat ia berdiri tepat di hadapan naruto ia menghilang, dan tiba-tiba saja mendekap naruto dari belakang. Mengendus lehernya dan menikmati aroma yang terpancar dari sana.

"Ma mau apa ka-u" cicit naruto, saat lidah sasuke menggelitik telinga naruto. Dan suara aneh sukses keluar dari bibirnya, dan sasuke menggeram.

"Oh, kau sensitive juga naruto" desahnya dengan suara berat, sengaja memancing libido naruto. Tangan dinginnya bergerak meraba pusar naruto, dan membuat si pirang merasakan sensasi aneh menggelitik perutnya.

"Fuck you. Hentikan Sasuke. Kau pasti bercanda bukan." Maki naruto mencoba menghentikan aksi sasuke namun nihil, sasuke hanya tersenyum geli menanggapinya.

"Aku tak bercanda naruto, aku hanya meminta bayaranku jadi nikmati saja, suka atau tidak suka" ujar sasuke dan membalik tubuh naruto. Menciumnya dengan sangat lembut dan seduktif. Naruto yang kaget dengan sesuatu yang menempel di bibirnya melotot. Menatap horror pada sasuke yang saat ini menciumnya. Awalnya hanya ciuman yang lembut dan mesra yang diberikan oleh sasuke. Tapi lama kelamaan ciuman mereka berubah menjadi panas dan liar. Bahkan naruto sudah bias membalasnya. Lidah mereka saling beradu dan berperang, menyapu permukaan bibir lawannya dengan begitu lihai. Dan sesekali lenguhan penuh nafsu mereka menggema di ruangan itu.

Entah bagaimana caranya kini mereka sudah duduk di kursi kerja yang ada di ruangan itu dengan posisi Naruto yang duduk di pangkuan Sasuke. Mereka masih berperang dengan panas. Perlahan tangan Sasuke mulai berani masuk ke balik baju Naruto dan menekan sesuatu yang menojol di balik pakaiannya. Naruto yang mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu dari Sasuke langsung mendesah desah karena nikmat.

Kini Sasuke menatap Naruto seduktif, seakan tahu apa yang di maksud oleh Sasuke Naruto mengangguk, sungguh ia tak mampu menolak sensasinya saat ini. Sasuke yang mendapat izin dari Naruto lansung melepaskan pakaian Naruto, dan terlihatlah dua niple kemerahan milik Naruto di wajah Sasuke. Sasuke yang melihat pemandangan indah itu lansung menggelitik dada Naruto dengan lidahnya, membuat Naruto semakin mendesah-desah kesenangan.

Kemudian jilatan-jilatan Sasuke mulai berubah menjadi kecupan dan hisapan, meninggalkan beberapa jejak kemerahan di kulit putih Naruto, dan ia itu seolah sudah pasrah dengan apa yang akan di lakukan Sasuke.

Kini perhatian Sasuke tertarik pada bagian bawah tubuh Naruto, dengan segera ia melepas celana yang mengganggu itu. Sambil terus mengecup bibir NarutoSasuke mulai menggelitik selangkangan Naruto dengan sentuhannya yang lembut dan ringan, memijit sesuatu yang mengeras di balik bokser orangenya membuat naruto merasakan sensasi yang begitu membuatnya melayang. Tak tahan akan perlakuan Sasuke membuatnya mendesah "Eahhh…" dan tubuhnya mengelenjang karena rasa yang baru pertama kali ini di rasakannya.

Bibir Sasuke sibuk bergerilya di bibir Naruto, sementara tangan kanannya menekan dadanya dan tangan kirinnya ia gunakan untuk memijat adik Naruto. Tiga kenikmatan sekaligus didapatkan oleh Naruto, Iblis ini benar-benar pandai meransang dan memanfaatkan tubuhku (?) bathin Naruto.

Sasuke melepas bokser naruto dan melemparnya. Memijit dan memainkan Twins Ball naruto. Nikmat dan aneh, piker si pirang. Lalu Naruto merasakan sesuatu seakan keluar dari penisnya, membuatnya semakin tegang dan mengelinjang, Sasuke yang mengetahui itu hanya tersenyum.

"Ahhhh…." Desah Naruto panjang, saat cairan hangat keluar dari penisnya, terasa menyenangkan, basah, dan lengket di jari-jari sasuke. Desah nafas Naruto semakin terdengar, napasnya pendek-pendek dan cepat, membuat dadanya naik-turun dengan tempo yang menggoda Sasuke.

Sasuke kembali mengecup Naruto dengan lembut kemudian melepaskan celananya, membuatnya sama nakednya dengan Naruto, terlihat senjatanya sudah berdiri.

"Puaskan aku" ucapnya dan Naruto mengangguk. Perlahan diraihnya sang junior, dipijitnya dengan pelan lalu menggelitiknya dengan lidahnya. Sasuke dibuatnya melayang dengan service dari Naruto.

"Owhhh" desahnya dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Naruto terus melumatnya seolah itu adalah lollipop yang enak. Sasuke membantu Naruto menyodokkan pusakanya itu dalam mulut Naruto, sesekali Naruto memainkan bola-bola kembar milik Sasuke untuk menambah ransangannya pada lelaki itu, Sasuke semakin mempercepat tempo permainannya, di rasakannya miliknya berkedut seolah ingin mengeluar cairan yang ada dalam miliknya. Sasuke segera mengeluarkan miliknya dari mulut Naruto dan langsung menembakkan cairannya di tangan dan dada Naruto.

"Ahhh…" ia mendesah. Dan Naruto menjilat penuh nafsu cairan yang menempel di tangan dan dadanya, melihat lidah Naruto yang menjilat seperti itu membuat Sasuke bernafsu menciumnya. disambarnya bibir Naruto dan menciumnya dengan ganas, membuat nafas mereka semakin sesak.

Selanjutnya ia memasukkan jarinya ke hole naruto. Sempit sekali. Naruto memekik sakit namun Sasuke hanya diam saja dan terus menambah jarinya disana, dan menyodok rectum ketat itu. Setelah dirasa cukupSasuke mengurut-urut miliknya hingga kembali berdiri. Kemudian ia menggesekkan miliknya ke hole Naruto, membuat Naruto menggelinjang dan menatap horror penis panjang dan gemuk itu. Apakah muat? Pikirnya takut.

"Hei, tak bisakah kau kecilkan ukurannya?" Pekik naruto saat sasuke akan memasukinya.

"Besar itu lebih nikmat tahu?" ketus Sasuke kemudian memasukkan penisnya dengan sekali sentak dalam milik Naruto, membuat Naruto memekik karena sakit yang di rasakannya.

"AAAAAHHHHKKKKKKK" teriaknya.

"Pelan-pelan bodohh" maki Naruto dan merasakan sesuatu yang robek di bawah sana darah mengalir dari holenya. Kini Sasuke hanya membiarkan miliknya berdiam diri dalam milik Naruto. Sampai Naruto terbiasa dengan adanya sesuatu di tubuhnya.

"Lakukanlah" pinta Naruto mengejutkan sasuke. Tadi dia menolak sekarang malah meminta, dasar. Dan Sasuke mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya, membuat miliknya di tubuh Naruto maju mundur, Sasuke juga memainkan niple Naruto dan mengecup bibirnya sekaligus, sementara tangannya satu lagi ia gunakan untuk menahan tubuhnya agar bisa menggoyang Naruto.

Rasa sakit Naruto telah hilang berganti nikmat, kenikmatan yang tak akan bisa kau dapatkan jika tak ada lelaki di dunia ini, kenikmatan yang pantas saja di sebut surga dunia.

"euhhhh… " desah Naruto di sela aktifitas mereka, kini ciuman Sasuke beralih ke dadanya, dan tangan Naruto menjambak rambut Sasuke agar menciumnya lebih dalam lagi.

"Kau hangat Naruto" desah Sasuke

"Sasukehh a..aku…" desah Naruto dan sperma keluar lagi dari penisnya, menembak dada sasuke yang ada di atasnya.

"Kau cepat sekali, aku masih belum" ucap Sasuke dan terus menggenjot pusakannya.

Dan Sasuke semakin mempercepat tempo permainannya, hingga di rasakannya miliknya berkedut kedut begitu juga dengan Naruto, ia merasa seakan ingin mengeluarkan sesuatu seperti tadi… kecepatan goyang pinggul Sasuke semakin menggila, membuat bunyi yang di timbulkannya semakin keras…

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" desah mereka berdua di saat yang bersamaan. Sasuke yang kelelahan langsung jatuh di pelukan Naruto, membiarkan miliknya tetap berada dalam milik Naruto, membiarkannya merasakan kehangatan cairan miliknya dan milik Naruto yang telah bercampur.

"Kau gila" maki naruto mengingat tempo sasuke saat akan klimaks yang benar benar gila.

"Tapi kau menyukainyakan?" seringai sasuke dan naruto memalingkan wajahnya.

"Ronde dua ya?" bujuknya dengan seringai setan

"Tidaakkk" teriak naruto yang dapat di dengar semua orang.

TBC

* * *

><p>Huft, akhirnya chapther 4 selesai juga. Gimana lemonnya kurang? Atau gimana? Semoga nggak membosankan. Hehe, maafkan saya. Trus adegan actionnya juga saya kurang bisa bikinnya. juga lemonnya kalau kurang asem maafkan saya..<p>

lalu ini balasan reviewnya::

**Aisawa**

iya ini lemonnya

**Ryuusuke583**

angresinya siang, dan selesai menjelang sore... yah settimgnya pas matahari mau tenggelam. semoga ini hard lemon ya?

**yukiko senju**

hm, apa ini sudah panjang? ini lemonnya

**aikhazuna117**

ini udah

**zukie1157**

ok deh

**Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii**

Belum tahu juga bisa jadi ya bisa nggak..

**zukie1157**

trims, ini udah lanjut

**kuchiharu**

ok

**himekaruLI**

**semoga ini udah panjang dan moment sasunarunya udah banyak**

**RisaSano**

hehe, memang ada inspirasi dari kuroshitsuji, jadi begitulah.. soal perebutan atau season duanya belum tahu entah ada atau tidak

**zadita uchiha**

hehe, semoga ini udah ya..

**julihrc**

Si teme memang selalu keren dimana pun..

**hanazawa ka**

iya ini lemonya, semoga suka

* * *

><p>sekian balasan reviewnya tetap menikmati FF Ai ya..<p>

Swink ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Pertama-tama saya mau bilang maaf dulu kepada semua readers. Maaf kalau ini FF udah saya gantungin 4 minggu. Huft, padahal kan niatnya mau apdet minimal seminggu sekali. Ah, masih ada yang nunggu FF saya ini nggak ya?

Trus trus, saya juga mau berbagi kebahagian karena laptop saya udah baik lagi. Senang banget deh rasanya. Hehe berhubung saya lagi bahagia, saya tebar lemon ke semua readers. Semoga suka.

Story begin

"Argghhhh"

"Ugh― "

Terdengar lenguhan dan rintihan bersahut-sahutan yang sejak tadi menghiasi penjuru rumah. Para pelayan yang berada di sana tidak berani mencari tahu, lebih tepatnya memastikan dari mana suara-suara aneh itu berasal. Suara-suara itu seperti bel yang terus menggema, membuat mereka penasaran sekaligus takut untuk sekedar mengintip aktivitas apa yang sedang di lakukan dua orang penghuni baru merangkap majikan baru mereka.

Pelaku pembuat suara aneh seakan tak peduli, atau mungkin hanya salah satu dari mereka yang tidak peduli. Di salah satu ruangan di rumah tersebut dua orang laki-laki terlihat menyatu dalam sesi bercinta yang sangat panas.

"Ahhh―" teriak keduanya yang terengah setelah melepaskan hasrat yang begitu menyesakkan mereka.

"Kau sudah puas" ucap lelaki yang sedari tadi ada di bawah. Lelaki pirang itu terlihat sangat kelelahan akibat pertarungan panjangnya ―bersama lelaki bersurai hitam― yang mereka mulai sejak malam menjelang hingga matahari hampir muncul.

"Sebenarnya aku masih belum puas tuanku" tangan kanannya masih memegang tubuh si pirang dan menjilat dengan seduktif di telinga sang majikan. Membuat sang majikan merigis bergetar, dan tangan kirinya membelai lembut dada sang majikan yang berhiaskan tato kupu-kupu hitam pemberiannya.

"What the fuck! Bastard!" umpat Naruto pada Sasuke yang masih menggerayangi tubuh lelahnya, apa dia masih belum puas dengan bayarannya?

"Give me one more, my master" lidah Sasuke terus mengulum niple Naruto. Mengabaikan penolakan yang Naruto layangkan. Penolakan sang majikan tak ada gunanya, ia begitu berhasrat dan ia masih ingin lubang sempit sang majikan.

"Kita sudah sudah melakukannya dua belas ronde dan kau belum puas juga" suara Naruto meninggi memaki Sasuke. Naruto tak percaya, sebenarnya nafsu Sasuke itu sebesar apa? Kurang apa lagi dia? Demi tuhan, dua belas ronde itu bukanlah sesi bercinta yang sedikit dan biasa untuk di lakukan berturut-turut tanpa henti.

"Salahkan dirimu yang terlalu manis tuan muda" dan Sasuke sudah memposisikan juniornya di depan hole becek Naruto. Dan Naruto hanya dapat memandang horror pada Sasuke yang tak peduli padanya dan terus saja berusaha memasuki Naruto, meski Naruto berusaha memperketat lubangnya, berharap Sasuke keluar dari tubuhnya.

"Arrghhh― brengsek kau! Bastard! Fuck! Kupastikan argh― kau argh― matihh di tangan kuuhh. Keluarhh darihh tubuhh kuuhh Saskey" racau Naruto tak jelas, karena Sasuke yang terus memasukinya tanpa ampun.

"Ugh, kau sempithh. Rilekskan dirimu Naruto, atau aku akan memaksamu hingga pantatmu terbelah dua. Akui saja kau memang menikmati keberadaanku di tubuhmu Naruto" Sasuke terus menggenjot Naruto. Naruto hanya dapat memerah mendengar penuturan dari Sasuke. dia brengsek umpat Naruto dalam hati. Dan Naruto menyerah, dan kembali membiarkan Sasuke memasukinya untuk yang ke berapa kalinya. Penis besar Sasuke menggesek holenya kasar. Naruto dapat merasakan urat-urat tegangnya didalam tubuhnya.

Bosan dengan posisi Naruto yang berada di bawah dan Sasuke di atas keduanya mengambil posisi doggie style. Naruto menungging memamerkan pantat seksinya ke Sasuke, dan Sasuke tanpa perlu menunggu lagi menusuk tubuh Naruto dari belakang.

Tak ingin tangannya menganggur Sasuke memainkan penis Naruto dan memaju mundurkannya. Naruto hanya dapat mendesah keenakaan. Sesekali kepalanya terangkat ke atas dan tubuhnya melengkung saat Sasuke berhasil menyentuh titik kepuasannya.

"Oh Fucking little brat!" "

"Oh Damn!"

"Fuck me more"

"Right, there. Fuck me the again"

Mulut kotor Naruto tak henti meracau. Sasuke hanya tersenyum melihat sang tuan muda yang kini terlihat penuh gairah. Sasuke terus memaju mundurkan miliknya di hole Naruto. Hole Naruto masih terus menggodanya dengan terus berkontraksi memijit penisnya.

"Damn! Tidak bisakah kau lebih cepat ugh―" Sasuke menyeringai mendengar permintaan Naruto. siapa yang tadi menolak untuk ronde berikutnya.

Kali ini mereka kembali ganti posisi, Naruto yang sudah terlanjur teransang mendudukkan dirinya diatas penis Sasuke, ia juga ingin berpartisipasi sedikit dan berhenti menjadi pihak yang hanya menerima dan pasrah. Ia memaju mundurkan sendiri penis Sasuke dan mengatur sejauh mana Sasuke dapat memasuki dirinya. Kalau dia wanita, mungkin posisi ini bisa di sebut woman on the top, tapi karena dia pria, mungkin kita bisa menyebutnya uke on the top /

"Oh, right. Yes there baby arghh―" Naruto menggeram. Menggeliat menekspresikan betapa ia merasakan kenikmatan yang teramat sangat. Diraihnya leher Sasuke mencari pelampiasan. Naruto menggigit leher pucat itu sekuat tenaga hingga meninggalkan bekas kepemilikan.

"Argh― Kau nakal tuanhh" Sasuke semakin bersemangat akibat ulah Naruto. Dia begitu senang, karena akhirnya Naruto juga bersemangat dan juga menginginkannya. Dalam hati ia juga tersenyum mengingat awalnya Naruto menolaknya dan sekarang berubah menjadi uke agresif. Tak ingin Naruto kepayahan, Sasuke pun ikut menggoyangkan pinggannya dari bawah.

"Ah, there more. Kau pikir hanya kau yang boleh menandaiku?" Sasuke kembali menyeringai tak ingin kalah dari sang tuan muda. Dia membalikkan posisi jadi normal kembali ―seme on the top― Dengan kecepatan yang tak pernah bisa Naruto bayankan, Sasuke menaikan tempo permainannya. membuat tubuh Naruto berguncang hebat, tak mampu mengimbani Sasuke. Tubuh Naruto bergetar hebat saat Sasuke menumbuk prostatnya dengan keras dan kasar. Tak butuh waktu lama Naruto sukses mendapatkan klimaks tanpa bisa ia tahan. Dan Sasuke pun menyusul meraih kenimatan itu.

"Ahhh ahhh ahhh" dada keduanya naik turun akibat orgasme. Peluh menetes memberi kesan seksi pada keduanya. Mata Naruto meredup. Ia lelah. Terlebih ia tak menyangka kalau pengalaman seks pertamanya ia dapatkan dari seorang pria dan mirisnya ia jadi pihak yang di gagahi. Huft.. man holenya sudah di masuki Sasuke. bicara soal man hole―

"Fuck. Sakitnya. Brengsek. Kau lihat perbuatan brutalmu! Kau menunggangiku terlalu kasar bodoh. Kau pikir lubangku ini terbuat dari apa brengsek."

"Aku hanya melakukan sesuai permintaanmu Naruto" ucap Sasuke dengan suara rendah yang dalam.

"Permintaanku atau nafsumu brengsek. Kau menggenjotku terlalu kuat bodoh. Pantatku remuk semua karenamu" urat-urat kemarahan terlihat menyembul dari kening Naruto.

Sasuke tak ingin menanggapi kemarahan Naruto beranjak dari ruangan tempat mereka bercinta, memungut pakaian mereka yang betebaran dan melihat sekilas darah dan sperma yang menempel di sofa, lantai, dan kursi. Terlihat sekali Sasuke bermain tak pandang tempat, yang penting saat ada kesempatan memasuki yang tuan muda saat itu juga ia langsung memanfaatkannya.

Sasuke tersenyum menyeringai melihat keadaan sekitarnya, terlihat bangga dengan perbuatannya bersama sang majikan. Puas memandangi keadaan di sekelilinnya Sasuke menyingkapkan tirai jendela memperlihatkan pemandangan matahari yang akan terbit. Sukses sudah malam ini Naruto tak tidur barang sedetik pun karena ulah si iblis mesum.

"Kau mau ku buatkan sarapan apa, Naruto" Sasuke yang sudah selesai mengenakan kembali pakaiannya menoleh ke arah Naruto yang matanya sudah mulai berat meminta untuk istirahat. Dan dalam hitungan detik kedua permata safir itu terpejam, dan dengkuran halus mulai terdengar dari bibir merah membengkaknya.

"Ah, cepat sekali dia tertidur" gumam Sasuke dan mengangkat tubuh Naruto yang terbaring di sofa.

Seonggok tubuh menggeliat tak nyaman dalam selimutnya. Menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa ia akan terbangun. Perlahan kelopak matanya bergerak menampilkan sepasang mata biru seindah lautannya. Matanya menangkap pantulan dari jam diding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul tiga sore. Lama juga ia tertidur. Naruto menggerakkan tubuhnya hendak bangun, namun seketika gerakannya terhenti saat rasa sakit mendera sekujur tubuhnya.

"Brengsek, lihat apa yang sibodoh itu lakukan pada tubuhku" umpatnya dan mencoba bergerak perlahan meski tak mengurangi rasa sakitnya.

"Tapi kau menyukai apa yang si brengsek itu lakukan bukan?" Sasuke tiba-tiba saja muncul di hadapan Naruto. Naruto yang terkejut spontan berdiri akibat perbuatan Sasuke.

"AAAAAA" pekikan membahana Sasuke terdengar di sepenjuru ruangan. Kembali para pelayan penasaran akan suara merdu yang memecah keheningan di rumah. Naruto meringis, pantatnya sakit sekali. Sasuke benar-benar membelah pantatnya jadi dua. Ah, benar-benar perih.

"Kesakitan tuan muda?" tanyanya Sasuke namun tidak dengan nada prihatin, lebih kepada mengejek atau menghina.

"Kau pikir aku begini karena siapa brengsek" Naruto berjalan hendak meraih gagang pintu.

"Well, kalau begitu kau mau aku menebus kesalahanku?" goda Sasuke, dan mendekat pada Naruto. Naruto yang menyadari adanya gelagat mencurigakan Sasuke segera berlari dan langsung masuk ke kamar mandi, mengabaikan rasa sakit di pantatnya karena jika tidak begitu nanti rasa sakit itu akan bertambah oleh Sasuke.

"Huh, dasar brengsek."

Air mengguyur tubuh Naruto dan menyamankannya. Air yang mengalir di sekujur tubuhnya terasa hangat dan melemaskan otot-ototnya yang tegang. Bercinta dengan Sasuke benar-benar buruk sekaligus nikmat. Tubuhnya remuk namun juga melayang terbuai oleh Sasuke. Disentuhnya titik-titik tempat Sasuke memberinya tanda, dan sekertika wajahnya memerah. Dia sudah bercinta, dia sudah dewasa. Pikiran-pikiran mesum berkeliaran di otaknya mengingat aksi panasnya bersama Sasuke. tubuhnya menggelinjang mengingat perlakuan Sasuke, dan tentu pikiran kotornya membuat batang ereksinya mengeras. Naruto panik, tentu saja. Dia teransang namun juga tak ingin memuaskan dirinya sendiri, tak ingin iblis mesum di luar sana masuk dan menggerayanginya lagi.

Namun pikiran kotor Naruto tak membantunya, perlahan di raihnya batang panjang miliknya dan menyentuhnya sendiri. Mencoba membayangkan bagaimana Sasuke menyentuh sekujur tubuhnya. Naruto menggelinjang dan mendesah membayangkan setiap sensasi yang ia dapatkan. Ia mempercepat tempo pergerakan tangannya agar semua cepat selesai dan keluar dari kamar mandi. Dan lenguhan panjang pun menjadi penutup dari kegiatan onani Naruto.

Segera di bilasnya tubuh dan sperma yang muncrat di bawah guyuran shower. Wajah Naruto memanas lagi mengingat dia beronani dengan membayangkan pria yang menyentuhnnya, dunia pasti sudah gila.

Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi dan di sambut oleh seringai mesum Sasuke. Ha, dia pasti sudah tahu apa yang tadi Naruto lakukan di kamar mandi. Wajah Naruto segera merona berat dan dengan gugup melewati Sasuke. seringai Sasuke makin lebar melihat tingkah sang majikan. Menggoda Naruto yang merona tidak ada salahnya bukan?

"My my, yang tadi menolak sekarang justru―" Sasuke sengaja menggantung kalimatnya dan memejamkan kedua matanya seraya menggeleng-geleng sok sedih.

"Diam kau, bodoh" umpat Naruto, mencoba untuk tidak gugup tak ingin Sasuke mengetahui perasaannya yang kacau karena si iblis mesum.

"Ingin ku sentuh lagi? Aku mau kok memasuki lubangmu sekali lagi. Kau tahu lubangmu itu nikmat sekali" desah Sasuke seksi. Tubuh Naruto merinding hebat, perutnya menghangat bahkan hanya dengan mendengar perkataan kotor Sasuke, ia bisa membayangkan bagaimana rasanya saat di sentuh Sasuke.

"Kubilang diam. Kau menjauh dariku, kau dan bayaran sialmu sudah membuat tubuhku remuk"

"Ya, aku dan bayaran sialku sudah membuat tubuhmu remuk dan juga merasakan kenikmatan, isn't it?" godanya lagi. Naruto semakin merona berat, perkataan Sasuke benar-benar membuatnya skak matt. Bagaimana caranya menghentikan mulut brengsek Sasuke agar bisa diam?

"Ku bilang diam Sasuke sialan? Atau kau tak akan pernah mendapat bayaran sialmu itu lagi" umpat Naruto dan hal itu sukses membuat Sasuke diam. Naruto menggulirkan dua bola matanya tak percaya, di ancam tak dapat jatah bercinta membuat Sasuke tak berkutik. Naruto tersenyum penuh kemenangan mendapatkan kelemahan Sasuke yang aneh.

"Kau sudah mendapatkan kembali rumah dan kekayaanmu, dan tobirama juga sudah mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatannya. Jadi sekarang apa rencanamu?" tanya Sasuke membanting stir arah pembicaraan mereka, tak ingin membahas bayaran sialnya yang akan di batasi oleh sang majikan.

"Entahlah, aku belum memikirkan apa rencanaku berikutnya. Mungkin nanti aku akan menyelidiki terlebih dahulu organisasi yang di katakan Tobirama dan juga transaksi illegal yang mereka lakukan" Naruto meraih kursi di ruang kerja dan mengambil beberapa lembar kertas.

"Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan dan menikmati hari ini. Pasti sudah lama kau tak jalan-jalan dan menikmati harimu di luar sana bukan?" Sasuke mengambil kembali kertas yang di baca Naruto dan menyeret Naruto keluar dan tangan cekatannya dengan cepat meraih dua buah syal dan coat yang menggantung di gantungan.

"Kita mau kemana Sasuke" sikap Sasuke yang saat ini tengah menyeret Naruto tak akan membuat orang-orang percaya bahwa si pirang yang ia bawa paksa adalah majikannya.

Sasuke hanya diam tak ingin menjawab perkataan Naruto. Ia terus melangkahkan kakinya menuju halte terdekat. Sesekali langkah keduanya terhenti karena Naruto yang meringis kesakitan dengan langkah lebarnya.

"Mungkin aku terlalu bersemangat semalam" gumam Sasuke yang membuat wajah naruto merona lagi. Lalu keduanya kembali terdiam dalam langkah hening. Salju kembali turun, dan melayang ringan. Diiringin dengan suara lonceng gereja yang terdengar di sore yang indah ini.

"Jadi hari ini hari Natal ya" gumam Naruto dan mengenang Natal terakhir yang ia lewati bersama orang tuanya. Ia tersenyum bodoh saat air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Meringis dengan hidupnya sendiri.

"Kau ingin kita merayakannnya? Meski aku tak menyukainya, tapi kau bisa mengajakku untuk merayakannya. Kita akan buat pesta natal kalau begitu" tawar sasuke sedikit meringis dengan ajakannya. Dia merayakan natal yang benar saja. Iblis mana yang mau melakukannya.

"Huh, kau bercanda. Memang apa yang harus kita rayakan. Mengucapkan selamat dan berdoa di gereja seharian? Hell no." Naruto mendengus mendengar ide gila yang tercetus dari sasuke. apa sasuke sudah melupakan kodratnya sebagai iblis dan berbalik menyuruh orang menyembah-Nya?

"Ya sudah kalau tak mau. " dan sasuke segera berdiri saat bus yang mereka tunggu mendekat memutus pembicaraan mereka tentang Natal.

Naruto meringis melihat kemana sasuke mengajaknya. Tempat yang begitu ramai dengan banyak orang yang sangat bahagia dengan kehidupannya dan jangan lupakan para pedagang yang senang menjajakan dagagannya. Huh, tebak mereka di mana. Disneyland!

Naruto melihat berkeliling, banyak orang yang datang dengan keluarganya atau wanita dengan kekasih prianya. Mereka semua terlihat menikmati taman hiburan ini. Suara-suara bising dan teriakan pengunjung wahana ekstrim terdengar sahut-sahutan. Naruto menggeram, bukankah tadi sasuke mengajaknya untuk menikmati hari? Ini bukan menikmati namanya, tapi menyiksa mata dan telinga Naruto.

"Nikmati kencan kita Naruto" Sasuke meraih tangan Naruto dan menggenggamnya. Naruto terkejut dan langsung menarik kembali tangannya.

"Jaga tanganmu sasuke. Dan apa maksudmu dengan kencan"

"Tentu saja kau dan aku" jawab sasuke cuek dan kembali menyeret Naruto. Naruto meringis meratapi kesialannya. Salah apa dia hingga dalam hidupnya ia harus berkencan dengan pria. Apa tak ada gadis manis yang mau dengannya hingga dia harus bersama iblis ini. Apakah ia benar-benar berputar haluan dengan menyukai penis? Oh, no! Bagaimana dengan payudara-payudara yang menggantung menggoda itu? Apa ia harus mengganti imajinasinya?

"Kau gila, kau dan aku berkencan? Kita sama-sama pria bodoh?"

"Dan kau juga termasuk salah satu pria gila itu yang mau bercinta dengan pria gila lainnya. Dan ingat posisimu, kau penerima penis" naruto meringis mendengar ucapan Vulgar Sasuke yang tidak di sensor padahal mereka ada di tempat umum. Hah, terjebak di tempat umum bersama iblis mesum adalah sebuah kesalahan. Ingatkan naruto untuk menolak setiap ajakan sasuke ke keramaian.

"Kau brengsek" naruto berlalu meninggalkan sang Uchiha yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan karena berhasil membuat sang majikan merona.

"Dari pada kau cemberut seperti gadis-gadis yang minta di cium ayo kita menaiki salah satu wahana" dan sasuke menyeret Naruto―lagi― menuju tempat antrian menaiki jet coaster.

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang berteriak-teriak diatas jet coaster. Mungkin lebih tepat bila kita katakan bila Naruto saja yang berteriak dan sasuke hanya Stay cool melihat pemandangan. Setelah menaiki jet coaster mereka pun menaiki wahana lainnya. Naruto pun sukses melupakan kegundahannya dan berubah menikmati acara kencan mereka. Bahkan tak jarang dia menarik sasuke ke sana kemari hanya untuk mencoba wahana yang belum mereka naiki.

Puas bermain malam pun menjelang, lampu-lampu berwarna-warni mulai dinyalakan mempercantik malam yang indah ini. Pengunjung bukannya surut justru semakin bertambah karena pihak Disneyland yang menyuguhkan pesta kembang api pukul sepuluh nanti. Banyak wisatawan yang tertarik dan ingin melihat tak terkecuali Naruto.

Menunggu acara kembang api, mereka duduk di salah satu bangku dengan sepotong hot dog dan hot cappucino ditangan mereka. Mereka menikmati malam dingin namun indah ini dengan santai. Sesekali terdengar suara kunyahan hot dog dari keduanya, namun itu tak mengganggu ketenangan masing-masing. Keduanya merasa nyaman dan santai malam ini.

Makan dengan tenang, bermain-main, tertawa lepas. Rasanya sudah lama sekali naruto tak melakukannya. Ia bahkan merasa rindu dengan sifatnya yang kata orang sehangat matahari. Cerah dan riang. Ia rindu tertawa lepas seperti hari ini, sasuke benar-benar membantu hidupnya meski terkadang menjengkelkan. Namun tak dapat naruto pungkiri bahwa ia bersyukur ada sasuke di sisinya.

"Terima kasih" ucapnya tulus menyuarakan pikirannya. Sasuke berhenti mengunyah dan memandang naruto yang memandang ke atas.

"Untuk?"

"Sudah hadir dalam hidupku" Naruto memejamkan matanya. Wajahnya terpantul bias-bias cahaya temaram lampu-lampu. Mempesona.

"Kau tahu, kata-katamu seperti orang yang sedang jatuh cinta. Apa kau jatuh cinta padaku?"

"Jangan bodoh, aku baru saja memujimu tahu. Dan kau sudah merusak semuanya." Naruto membuka matanya dan menatap tajam sasuke. lalu keduanya kembali diam menikmati sisa hot dog dan cappucino di tangan mereka.

"Naruto" naruto menoleh ke arah sasuke dan mendapati sasuke langsung memegang wajahnya dan mendaratkan sebuah ciuman singkat dan manis di bibir naruto. Langsung saja gurat-gurat merah jambu menjalar dipipi naruto yang tertutupi oleh suasana yang temaram.

"Kembang apinya sudah mulai" sasuke melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir naruto. Dan kerlap-kerlip kembang api mulai menghiasi langit malam itu. Meski tak seindah senyum mempesona naruto dan juga senyuman sasuke malam itu.

TBC

Ok gimana ceritanya? Kita bersenang-senang dulu di sini. Lupakan semua masalah pelik naruto dan biarkan keduanya membuat moment mereka sendiri. Saya sangat berharap teman-teman semua suka dengan chapter ini. ah juga maaf belum balas reiewnya,, tapi ai baca kok.. hehe

Ah iya, saya juga minta pendapat dari para readers sekalian jika punya masukan buat cerita ini.

Last

Berikan kesannya di kolom reviewnya ya.


End file.
